Assault on the research facility, Saseba
by technothrillers 444456 M4A1
Summary: The CIA has information on the Diclonius research facility, Saseba, and has sent a Black ops team to steals it's secrets. However, Japan is not willing to give up her secrets so easily. Nor are things as they seem. Now the team must fight for their lives.
1. Prolong

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied, the Anime or the Manga, nor the ownership of the characters, as much as I would love to, this is just an unauthorized fanfic by a fan.

For those who are curious, Saseba is the "other research facility" mentioned in the Elfen Lied Manga # 95 page 17, but we never saw the facility, either in the manga nor in the anime which leaves a lot of room for the creativity.

Comments, opinions, and criticism are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading this. :)

Prolong: The Submarine and Secret Intelligence

The newly modified Ohio-class submarine, USS Louisiana, moved stealthy through the Pacific Ocean. However, her mission is not nuclear deterrence, though she definitely has that capability with her nuclear missiles. Nor is her mission anti-terrorism, though she has enough members of the U.S. Army's Detachment Delta to take care of any terrorist group.

No, her mission and destitution is to take her cargo of special operative forces to the Diclonius research facility, Saseba, and steal whatever information the facility has on vector research, as well as acquire the vector virus, if possible.

It is this mission that filled the sub's captain, Daina Vonole, with dread.

_If this mission fails there will be an international crisis. America attacking supposed friendly country? If the security was breached, if we were found out, America will look bad, no worse, such things, if found out will have the international community screaming for our heads. Japan may even kick all American military personal from their country may even have mobs assault American citizen in-country. _

Although Daina Vonole has been assured that they were on a "humane" mission to "rescue" the Diclonius children from inhuman experiments, she has her worried. Although provisions were made for the Diclonius: a playroom with vector-cancelling devices hidden, a lot of colorful cakes and other foodstuff children love, and more importantly the crew had been specially chosen from the Blue and Gold crews for gentleness, and trained to deal with troubled children. Indeed, this crew that Capt. Vonole wasn't the Louisiana's usual crew, it was a specially picked group of men and women from the usual crew, a mix of Blue and Gold submariners. And back at the States, families already were signed up to adopt the Dicolonus when they arrived However, Vonole worried about the researchers on Saseba, she remembers asking about the fate, and the answer was far from comforting: they were to be shot and killed, with the exception of a certain CIA agent, once they given up all the required information.

_Heck, look at the commando's weapons, they scream "Americans!" after they are equip with M4 with M203 grenade launchers, M1911 pistols, and M82 50cal. So much for a "covert mission" it doesn't take much to find out the commando's country of origin if they failed, they even wear uniform!_

While, Vonole is thinking these unhappy thoughts, in another part of the vessel, a Silpelit is having similar misgivings. The Silpelit is supposed to be part of the team which assault the Diclonius holding pens, and already as the submarine nears her destination, she can sense other Dicloniuses begin held on the island.

This particular Silpelit is named Mary by her parents. She has been born in Japan, however, when the news arrive that she has been born with horns and a couple of official-looking men arrived to try to take her away, her parents would have none of it. They, with the help of the hospital staff, fled to America to and a rich relative helped them integrate into the American society. However, when Mary was three, her parents got into a car accident and were killed, or so she was told, and her relative, a high ranking Army general, and uncle, took her in.

Her uncle, General Jack Isamu, was a very loving man who was childless, so when he adopted Mary Isamu when her parents were killed, he was overjoyed and cared for her best he could. However the young Isamu had a lonely childhood. Although no one bullied her, they all kept a respectfully distance. Even her father was watchful, even when, to Mary's joy, she made it to West Point, there seemed to be someone watching her, even her fellow female kept a respectful distance, thus she graduated from West Point... bottom of her class.

Then she was selected for a special unit, and for the first time someone who treated her as "one of the guys" met her, though he later left for a different unit, he seemed to have started a chain reaction and now everyone treated her as a fellow member, with some exceptions. And now, for this mission he was back, and as a member of her team no less. Funny, she seems to have a feeling they have met before the Army.

However, as they get closer and closer to their destination, strange thoughts flow through her head: "Kill your teammates; you don't belong with them.""You are a Diclonius, you will never belong." Moreover, she seems to be able to "read" the thoughts of the Diclonius begin held on Saseba.

Mary wants to tell someone her thoughts, but the team's commander would probably tease her, no matter, luckily there was someone who would listen.

Mary decided to walk to Colonel Sanders' room, and looked inside.

_Good, he's alone._

Colonel Sanders was the first one to treat her as a friend instead of just respecting her but keeping a distance, and as Mary entered his room, she had the feeling, not for the first time, they've met before the Army.

"Good evening, what beings you here, Horns?"

"Horns" was her code name, named after her horns on her head, and what everyone calls her.

"I have something to tell you, Sanders"

Another thing, no one refers to anyone by rank, they are all members of an elite special forces, everone know who is who.

"O come on you know you can tell me anything, close the door and shoot away."

Mary close the door with her vector, in doing so she noted how the Colonel's eyes follow her vector, or her "ghostly hands" as her teammates call them, as opposed to the movement of the door. Funny, no one else seems to be able to see her "ghostly hands" they just noted their effects.

When they were alone, Mary told Sanders about her feelings that she could sense the Diclonius on the island and her thoughts, and what seems to be their thoughts. She didn't tell him about the voices inside her urging her to kill though, Sanders might get worried.

As expected Sanders listened carefully and ask questions then told her he will make a report as she was leaving.

Like Mary, Sanders also have the feeling they've met before, though when before the Army…

_Well, it doesn't matter; I'll ask her, after the mission, if we survived, I have a report to make. _

Sanders quickly typed up a report for his CIA handlers, then got up to inform the team commanders.

**On Saseba**

"Please no, I'm scared"

Number 97 cried, chained to the wall, her world: a hellish place of white walls and cruel people in white robes. Oh how she hate them, how she hate the world, how she want to lash out… but can't.

"Bang!!"

97 stopped that metal ball aimed at her.

"8,789 Joules"

"Splat!!"

She didn't stop the second one, she hoped it will kill her.

It didn't.

As she lay on the floor, she sense another fellow Diclonius, but unlike the others, this one wasn't chained, restrained, nor was she begin bough here in one of those strange containers.

Moreover, this strange Diclonius, had people with her, people like the ones in lab coats, but, then again, not like the people in lab coats, they are… strange. And this Diclonius was coming, not in one of those helicopter, nor ship, but in a way 97 never though possible… a team of people, they seem friendly, at least more friendly than the ones with her now, and a fellow, though strange, Diclonius are coming… from underwater, in a metal tube…

For the first time she felt hope, no longer does she want to die, no she want to see what this strange Diclonius brings with her.

For the first time she sat up straight looked in the direction she sense the metal tube was coming from, and wish the crew of the strange vessel luck.

_Come and give me freedom._

Also for the first time, she felt happy and smiled happily.

"What is this?"

Big mistake, she shouldn't have smiled, now all the guards were pointing their guns at her. No matter, someone is coming….


	2. Chapter 1: the assault begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied, the Anime or the Manga, nor the ownership of the characters, as much as I would love to, this is just an unauthorized fanfic by a fan.

For those who are curious, Saseba is the "other research facility" mentioned in the Elfen Lied Manga # 95 page 17, but we never saw the facility, either in the manga nor in the anime which leaves a lot of room for the creativity.

Comments, opinions, and criticism are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading this. :)

Chapter 1: the assault begins

Among one of Louisiana's many modification are several Dry Dock Shelters, added at the cost of removing several of the submarine's nuclear missile silos, it is from these shelters that the special forces teams are deployed from.

Once out of the Dry Dock Shelter, the commandos would quickly get aboard Combat Rubber Raiding Crafts, sped to shore and quickly assault whatever they are to assault.

Usually this is a job for Naval SEALs, or Marines, on American submarines, however, because of some political fiddling, mostly from a certain Diclonius' uncle who also happened to be a high ranking Army general, it was the Army Delta who got the job of assaulting Saseba.

This particular general, General Jack Isamu, now sits in his office, reading the various reports, when a CIA agent popped inside.

"Good day, is there anything I can do for you?"

"We've just received a report from one of my agents with the team."

"And..?"

"It appears that there were some truth to the reports that Diclonius can sense each other after all, our agent just reported your daughter sensed other Diclonius begin held within Saseba."

"And…?"

"The assault begins as soon as night falls in Japan, today, I though you may want to know, perhaps sent an email to the Louisiana for your favorite Diclonius, before the assault begins."

"Very well, thank you, now about this agent, it's Sanders isn't it?"

General Jack Isamu knew about Sanders, about the how he was the first one to be friends with his adopted daughter, about how after him everyone followed his example and treated Mary as "one of the guys." So it is pretty easy to guess that Sanders was the agent in question. After all who else could it be? It's not like the other agents with the team were likely to befriend his beloved horned Mary, they scare even him, even the female ones.

Ever since his relatives moved from Japan, the general has always taken interest in his cousin. After all, he was childless, and loved his job more than any women, so he viewed any offspring by his relatives as his own. That became more so when his cousin was three, her parents died, and he became the child's primary caretaker.

Now that the old general though about it, it was his fault that his only living relative was as friendless as she was in the past, though for good reason. He knew what she was, and at the time the CIA was gathering data he overestimated the threat she pose. He knew she was a Diclonius, "Silpelits" the Japs called the particular subtype his daughter was. And the have these weapons called "vectors" that is also used to infect humans, which is why he required everyone to be respectful, but keep themselves at a distance. Even when she was accepted into West Point, more thanks to him, General Jack Isamu required someone to watch her thus continuing his girl's lonely existence, perhaps because of it she graduated bottom of her class. However, that changed when Sanders joined her and her unit. He didn't get the rules that require him, and others, to remain as far as possible from her, and thus became her only friend for a time, and later encouraging others to do the same. Sanders later had his balls removed, on General Jack Isamu's request based on intelligence from some CIA report, it was found he was not infected. Thus General Isamu realized he had overestimated the threat Mary pose, and also why this particular assault has the acquiring of vector viruses as an objective.

_Funny,_ General Isamu though, _Sanders never complained about that particular operation, and even seemed sadden a sex-change didn't come with it._

General Isamu though about making his daughter go to West Point again with Sanders, but a look at Sanders' bios indicated he had about five years of college before joining the in his twenties, so Sanders might not be particularly happy about such arrangements, besides, his daughter did graduate after all, which is more than some folks.

The general also wondered about the agents within the Delta teams.

"A necessary arrangement" he was told, and although he agree, he was worried both about his daughter and the teams, after all, he wonder what their purpose were. And although he doesn't know exactly who were the agents, the one he was able to confirm, with the possible exception of Sanders, were very scary men and women, borderline anti socials some of them.

**On Saseba**

"8,789 Joules, that's … incredible."

The head researcher on Saseba could never be called a nice guy, a very through guy perhaps, cruel even, but nice… never.

"What's more scary is that she smiled afterwards, the first time I saw Number 97 do so, she might be up to something."

"Well, keep an eye on her, and, remember, used barbed iron balls from crossbows, not MP5's, not bullets from the MP5's, if she gets out of hands."

Saseba research facility, a more hi-tech and state-of-the-art facility than the one ran by Chief Kakuzawa.

_And unlike the one ran by that clown, Kakuzawa, this facility never had a single Diclonius escape, even though our two facility does the same experiments, plus vector research._

The head researcher on Saseba, Dr. Ishii, knew he had probably the best facility in Japan, perhaps even the world, and he takes great pride in it. After all, including research in the so-called "vector virus" the facility also research vectors as weapons. And what are human rights to ones such as ones on Saseba? The things he was researching on weren't human anyway, though he, or his line never care much for human rights. "Stupid rules to slow down research" as he though of them, after all, he was a relative of Shiro Ishii, the Lt. General of Unit 731, who done experiments on humans during World War II.

_How I wished to be born in those times, where I could experiment on humans as well as Diclonius, well, I might do so anyway._

As Dr. Ishii though about possible future experiments on both humans and Diclonius, and what could be done with them, another drama is taking place.

The American CIA agent quietly walked to the main security station, killed the guards, and shut down all security devices on Saseba, then sent a signal to the submarine waiting just offshore….

**Aboard the USS Louisiana**

_Surfacing, the most dangerous task for a submarine in combat._

"Sonar, status?"

"Sonar, status, all clear."

"Sonar, status, all clear, aya."

"Up scope"

"Up scope, aya"

Capt. Daina Vonole looked through the scope, although sonar indicates all clear, proper naval procedures says she should make sure. As she pan the scope around she saw the lights on a tiny island.

Saseba, our target no doubt.

Vonole had just received the proper signal from the island to attack, and when a final sweep indicates that the coast was, in fact, all clear, she gave the order.

"Surface the boat"

"Surface the boat, aya."

The USS Louisiana, now emptied of her ballast tanks, broke the surface.

Just behind her sail little figures moved about almost as soon as the water cleared off the deck.

The Dry Deck Shelter quickly opened and Combat Rubber Raiding crafts were inflated and as soon at it started they were off.

Once it is without a doubt all the Delta teams were off, the USS Louisiana slip back under the black waters.

On one of the Combat crafts, Mary could feel the elation before combat. With her is the team sniper, Procheck, the assault members: Scott, Rance, Peter, Hicks, and Trease, the other female member of the team. The other assault crafts hold the other Delta operatives, and they too were speeding towards Saseba.

As Mary looked at her fellow teammates she felt a surge of pride, after all they have trained together and now, for the first time they would go to combat together.

On Saseba, there are a couple of sniper nests, armed with armor piercing 50cal sniper rifles to make sure no Diclonius ever leaves the place alive.

The snipers on Saseba were not prepared for another group of sniper, who even now, are aiming for their heads.

"Bang!"

The M82 50cal. Fired by Procheck took out the snipers and the snipers on the other rafts did the same.

Even before the rafts touched bottom the Deltas were off, killing anyone who even looked like a threat, restraining the rest, killing those who don't look useful, then make their way into to facility.


	3. Chapter 2:deadly designs

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen lied, the Anime or the Manga, nor the ownership of the characters, as much as I would love to, this is just an unauthorized fanfic by a fan.

For those who are curious, Saseba is the "other research facility" mentioned in the Elfen Lied Manga # 95 page 17, but we never saw the facility, either in the manga nor in the anime which leaves a lot of room for the creativity.

Comments, opinions, and criticism are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading this. :)

Chapter 2: Deadly designs

**On Saseba**

Dr. Ishii was angry. He has heard gunfire and assumed that a diclonius has escaped. When he looked into the security monitors, they were blank, when he got on the phone, he got panic ,static, and more gunshots.

He was still angry when a couple of guys broke into his room and tied him down. When he got a hold of his senses he realized these guys weren't lab personal, nor were they security guards he knew.

In fact he didn't know them at all.

"Room cleared"

English, they were Americans.

As he was led out he noted the place as saturated with bodies, both living and dead, and the American commandos looking over the survivors.

_Bloody Americans, the Diclonius will take care of them when they escape._

Just as the though occur to him, it vanished. The Diclonius were just as likely to kill him too.

_But if he can get a signal off to headquarters they might sent a Special Assault Team to retake the facility… given I can get away long enough._

In another part of the facility, Mary, Sanders, Scott, Rance, Peter, Hicks, and Trease moved, guided by Mary to the Diclonius holding pens, while other teams moved on to their other objectives.

When the team found the holding pens the used specialized breaching charges to blow open the door and entered.

"Look out!!"

Sanders quickly tackled Trease, moving her out of the way of a vector that was aimed at her.

"What the %$&*!"

"Ghostly hands were coming for you, and they was not Mary's."

"I don't see anything."

_Like I though, Sanders is the only one, besides me, who can see ghostly hands._

_Well maybe you should kill him and the rest of your little band before they turn on us._

Mary looked into the pens, startled at the intrusion of her thoughts, and saw a girl, nude, with pink hair and horns like herself.

_Don't worry I'll leave your band alone, for now._

Again Mary was startled, and more so because she felt that, despite her commando training, that this little girl was somehow more powerful, and dangerous than she was, somehow, someway, somewhat.

"Here, little girl, have you ever have candy?"

"Or have you tasted pudding?"

Despite seeing the vectors that nearly killed them, Sanders, and Trease, were in a competition to see "who can get this little girl to eat first."

Trease won, she had the pudding.

The Number 100's eyes lit up when she tasted the "pudding".

She has never tasted anything so good!

The "pudding" was so sweet, so unlike anything she ever tasted, now about the candy…

It was good too!

How could she have lived in this dismay place and never tasted anything like this?

_I'll just have to let you guys live then, and besides you are nice, a lot nicer than the people here._

Sanders looked at her, a startled look on his face which quickly disappeared.

_So, this guy can see vectors and I can sense him too… somewhat faintly though, what is he?_

_The women with him though, she's obvious, a human like my captors, though nicer._

As the other Diclonii were freed around them, the strange Diclonius started to ask her questions.

"What is your name, sweetie?"

"Number 100"

"Number 100?!? Let's call you…. How about Pink? I'll give you a real name as soo as I think of one."

"ok."

"I'm Mary, though you may call me Horns."

Perhaps it was because there was a fellow Diclonius amongst them that the team wasn't killed when they liberated the Diclonii from their cells, or perhaps it was the fact the team carried treats with them, but whatever the reason the entire facility's Diclonii population was freed that night without an incident.

Elsewhere, Dr. Ishii, was brooding. His entire facility was under siege, by the very forces who nuked his homeland! He will see justice done for this!

When one of the Delta commandos shot one of the researchers who hadn't been cooperative a though occur to him.

"They'll kill us all, let's fight now pass it on." He whispered to the fellow facility member nearest to him. As the message was passed on he tried to the cuffs, but soon there was no need.

One of the security guards rammed one of the Delta boys and the keys skittered across the floor.

Quickly, Dr. Ishii, unlock himself and then freed the fellow prisoners, the quickly grabbed the neared weapon and shot the American while his comrades did the same.

When all of the living members of the facility were freed, he ran to the communication station and got a message off.

_Any time now._

**On Mainland, Japan, ****Tokyo, SAT headquarters**

"A American commando force attacked a Japanese Research Facility?!? Are you sure?"

When Dr. Ishii got the message off, it sent shockwaves through the Japanese Self- Defense Forces.

Now a SAT was being briefed on their now newly assigned mission, among them was Brando's rival, Takeru.

Takeru has heard what happened to Brando, and he found it ironic, after all, despite what Brando may think, it is really Takeru who is the best, Brando got the title because during the last levels of the simulator, Takeru lock-on three of the targets, and didn't know about a fourth.

Anyway back on the upcoming mission.

When did a supposed ally attack a friendly country's facilities?

No matter, it has happened.

"Anti submarine elements of the Self-Defense Fleet has been dispatched to deal with the possible mother ship for this commando force, and American ambassadors have been contacted to give an answer for themselves. The ambassadors claim the commando team have been trying to rescue a bunch of girls from a child slave ring, but it doesn't matter. What happens on that facility must remain secret, as a result you and a team of SAT will assault the facility, kill everyone who is not a normal member, including a large number of girls with horns," the briefing continue.

_At last, a mission against actually dangerous targets, not the dolls in the shooting range, Brando would've loved this, but Brando isn't here, is he? Ha! Who's the best now? Wait! Didn't Brando also get taken out of action by a girl with horns?_

"Moreover, the horned girls have a supernatural weapon, of various lengths, so try not to get too close to them. The commando team who assaulted the facility are probably dead by now, killed by the horned girls. Thus, the girls should be your primary target. But be warned, the commando forcewe are up against are highly trained special forces, like yourselves, possibly Marines or even Navy SEALS, and should not be considered lightly."

_Girls? Killing a commando force? What are we dealing with here?_

"Good luck men, you will need it."

With that, the briefing stopped and the teams filed out to their helicopters.

**On Saseba**

The newly liberated Diclonii were having the time of their short life. When a strange Diclonius showed up, they decided not to kill the people with her and now they glad they didn't. If they had they wouldn't be giggling and playing with their liberators now.

As the team started filed the little pink haired and newly clothed girls outside, they saw other Delta boys rushing in.

"Back! A group of Anti Submarine elements have forced the Louisiana to go deep, we are stuck here for now."

Even though the teams were trying the hid it, the tension was there, and the Diclonii took notice.

"This is Blue team, a group of helicopters are spotted dropping troops, looks like the Japan…. "

Bang!

Another voice.

"Blue team, we've engaged a group of troops, looks like the Japanese SAT have come to the fray."

As the Delta members move their new charge deeper into the facility, a new battle rage overhead.

The battle between Delta and SAT is about to begin….


	4. Chapter 3:The First Inclusion

First off, thank you for all the comments so far, and thank you, Silent One, "Brando" is now spelled "Bando", feel free to go back and check if there are any "Brando's" I've missed.

Again, comments, opinions, and criticism are greatly appreciated, and as always, thank you for reading this. :)

Chapter 3: The First Inclusion

**On Saseba**

Takeru's helicopter was moving toward Saseba when the 50cal sniper bullet took out both its engines.

"Brace yourselves!!"

Takeru and his men inside the helicopter did so.

They also were scanning out the windows trying to get a glimpse of the sniper.

Where is... There!

A glint of light reflected of the M82's scope was enough to give the sniper's position away.

Even as the disable helicopter autorotation to the ground Takeru was rushing out to face the sniper.

A 9mm to the head from an MP5 by Takeru put the sniper out of commission.

_This is why I'm the best._

But the battle was not yet over, all around him, SAT and Detachment Delta were shooting it out.

Quickly, Takeru ran to the nearest cover just as a fellow SAT member went down next to him.

Takeru, under cover took notice of the situation, the American forces were easy to distinguish from SAT members: they were firing M4's.

Ducking Takeru, taking advantage of the fact the Americans were distracted by the other SAT, moved his men into position…behind the American "lines."

On a prearranged signal, they marked their targets with laser sights on their submachine guns.

_Aim for the heads._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

_Almost too easy, but then again, what are Americans Special forces besides the hyped?_

_They are only good for killing unarmed civilians, or malnourished "terrorist" firing from their hips._

With the outer area secured the SAT proceed into the facility to wipe out the remaining American commandos.

Deep inside the facility, Colonial Sanders was amazed at how high tech the facility actually was. Computers were everywhere taking measurements, even in the holding pens.

As Sanders walked through the white and high tech halls he though about the mission so far:

The secondary objective, to liberate the Diclonii on the facility, was complete.

However, the main and primary objective wasn't, they haven't located the blueprints for the vector generating craft, nor has any of the team seen any such crafts in the vicinity. But this Dr. Ishii seems to know, and after that little adventure of escaping he had been most forecomming.

It was the vector generating craft, and what such a weapon could do, not any humane feeling for the Diclonii begin experimented on, that was what really caused the CIA to send in the Delta teams. However, when it became know that General Jack Isamu had a Diclonius niece, the people in charge though it was a great opportunity to improve the agency's already tarnished reputation. With such a Diclonius, they though the other Dichonii would see her as one of their own and thus allow themselves to be liberated without too much trouble, and from what Sanders seen so far, it worked. Such liberation would, at least according to a few people in charge, raise the CIA to the status of heroes again and once the mission was over these details were supposed to "leak" out. But such acts were merely icing on the cake, the vector crafts were more valuable.

Lately, the CIA had their reputation tarnish when the United States were kicked out of the Middle East. The Northern Alliance, who before had been friendly with the U.S. forces there, rise up, along with numerous other American-trained, and other indigenous forces, and basically assaulted American forces relentlessly. If that was not enough, Israeli attacked Iran's alleged nuclear reactor, with help from the CIA. However, the Israeli attacked, not the reactor, but the local Mosque, thus inflaming Iran and provoking Iran to respond both against Israeli and American forces. Even worse, as the tension grew, the new Iraqi government had gained proof that the American military assaulted and massacred several whole villages. "My Lai Massacre" done several times over the media called it. Also unforeseen, the newly elected British prime minister supported the American resistance forces. These events and under international pressure, the Americans withdrawal, shamed from Middle East. Thus, Afghanistan, "the graveyard of empires", has once again earned its name. Once the Americans were kicked out, all the atrocities that the United States military committed were bought into harsh light, the CIA and the Army suffering the worse limelight of all. A large number of high ranking generals were forced to resign after that.

Dr. Ishii had guessed that the Americans were after the vector craft, thus when he was finally restrained, he told them as much and how he knew where the blueprints were.

However, Dr. Ishii, now leading a couple of Delta commandos, had lied.

Although he did in fact knew where the vector crafts were, he was leading the commandos elsewhere.

Toward the most powerful Diclonius in the facility: Number 97.

Number 97 with vectors of over hundred was, in Dr, Ishii's opinion, evil.

After all she has proven herself to be able to stop 8,789 joules, maybe more.

_She will kill these Americans, and then I'll make a run for it leading her to the other teams, single-handedly killing the entire invasion force._

What he will do after that?

Well, he'll fire up one of the vector craft in storage and place her back in her cell.

In her specialized container, Number 97 felt she has missed her change to freedom.

She felt the other Diclonii on the facility begin freed and given treats, while she is forgotten locked in her cell.

Anger builds inside her.

Anger her simile; if she hadn't smiled she wouldn't have been dragged in here.

Anger at the cruel humans who mistreat her.

And most of all anger at… herself, for existing.

She then heard the sound of pistons, of steam, and knew from countless incidents that her cell was begin opened.

Now is her chance.

As soon as Number 97's cell was open, Dr. Ishii pushed Sanders into it and ran, expecting 97 to rip the poor colonel to shreds.

Instead, Sanders did the one thing that no one expected.

Sanders hugged the girl inside the container; the first time 97 ever felt human contact that wasn't rough.

But it did gave Dr. Ishii time to get away.

Dr. Ishii now went to plan B, the vector crafts awaits.


	5. Chapter 4:International Crisis

Chapter 4: International Crisis, a Deal with the Devil

**Washington D.C.**

"I've just got off the phone with the Japanese Prime Minister, now get on the phone and tell your team to stand down."

"But, Mr. President, it is a matter of national security…"

"It's not…"

"It is, the Japan have been keeping a secret from the world, the secret of the existence of Diclonius. These creatures have a supernatural weapon called "vectors" or by our team as "ghostly hands." According to reports from persons unknowable , these begins have been born into the world with the intention of replacing, us, humans. So to counter this, we have to steal a weapon able to stop them. Normal weapons: bullets, and others are useless against them, so if such things happen here, in the United States, we are toast. But if we steal the vector generating craft… "

The CIA director, Araon, let it slip with a simile.

"… we have an edge."

"Funny, Araon, I don't see your partner-in-crime's niece trying to do that, what do you think, Jack, did Mary go on any killing rampages lately? No wait, she is with the team."

General Jack, as everyone goes on first name basis here, have nothing to say.

"Moreover, the Japanese government is willing to keep this secret if you surrender the team and submarine included. Mind you, if they resist, they will be destroyed, so hurry up and give the order to the team."

"But Mr. President…"

"Oh, the only reason that a Diclonius is in America is because she immigrated here, they are a Japanese problem, and after the latest defeats in the War on Terror, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with other nation's problems."

"But they are not a Japan-only problem, our agents…"

"Tell them to stand down, good day."

"But…"

"Very well, show me proof, but I will not hold the Japanese responsible if your team is all killed."

"By how late?"

"Any time, just think of your team, and the multi billion dollar submarine you transported them with."

"Very well, thank you, and good day."

"Good day to you too, sir"

As the meeting close, and they filed out General Jack knew that the president was willing to give them the benefit of doubt.

_Any time, he said, just think of the team and the sub…_

"We'll get the proof he needs."

"Thank you Araon."

"See you."

"And you too"

As General Jack walked alone, he was suddenly aware he was begin followed.

It was the Japanese ambassador.

The general frowned.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

The general didn't know this particular ambassador's name, some weird sounding Japanese name no doubt.

"The diclonii are a threat to the human race."

Jack wished he had a tape recorder.

"But not in a way you think."

Jack stopped.

"Your teams are on the verge of begin wiped out, already SAT are swarming the facility hunting them down."

_I think your SAT are begin lured into a trap._

"However, I am willing to make a deal. As you know, the facility is one of Japan's two most secret facilities, so your team will be kill regardless."

_Oh, how I wish for a recorder._

"But we need Mary, she is a Diclonius, and with special forces training and West Point to boot."

"Let me give you a little background, as you know all Diclonius are sterile, like your beloved niece."

"However, there is one Diclonius capable of reproducing, while all others are "worker bees" as you amy call them. This Diclonius is the true threat to the human race, she is a queen of the Diclonius. To show my trust, I'll give you her name: Lucy."

"Lucy has already escaped the facility holding her and took out several attempts to recapture her."

"We even tried to use other Diclonius to recapture her, all to the same effect."

The general was puzzled.

"If you already used other Diclonius to recapture her, then what makes you think Mary would be so different?"

"Because none of the other Diclonius have the training she did. I've seen the bios: West Point, Sniper classes, a couple of classified black ops, small unit tactics, anti tank warfare, to name a few."

"But what about…"

_I almost said the vector crafts which is the team's true objective._

"..the others with her, and what happens to her once the mission is complete?"

"We have to kill them of course, Japan has it's secrets, as for Mary, we'll take good care of her."

"I think not."

"Don't be absurd, both you and I know what she is capable of."

"She hasn't killed anyone with her ghostly hands yet, I mean vectors."

With that the Japanese ambassador threw his head back and laugh, the general felt his cheeks burn.

"Don't lie, who did you think ripped her parents to pieces when she was three? I've seen the police reports, a gruesome murder if you ask me. And I'm surprised you took her in after that incident, I would've though you would've put her in a facility like the two we have in Japan."

"It was car accident."

"No it wasn't, all diclonius children have their vectors, or "ghostly hands" as you call them, develop at the age of three, and the first victims are usually their closest caretakers. Then again, her parents were warned about the dangers of having a diclonius child, they were just too caught up in their feelings to do the right thing."

"They did do the right thing."

"According to you, I'm sure the people she killed when she was on that little rampage would disagree."

"She didn't kill them, the serial killer, what's-his-name, did."

"I find it funny that the serial killer got only a few years prison, what was his real crime… Jack?"

"She didn't kill those people."

"Tell yourself that all you want, we know the truth."

"You don't."

"Maybe Mary's five three meter vectors will find their way to her teammates next."

"They won't."

_And the vectors are more than that, I've seen the follow-up tests._

"We'll see, remember, vectors are no good against the vector craft we are going to use."

"But her anti-tank training will."

"We'll see, remember my offer."

**On ****Saseba**

Takeru moved to check the bodies.

_It was almost too easy, we landed and took out the outlying American forces._

And saw something was wrong, the "American forces" they have killed where made of broomsticks and buckets!!!

They've been tricked!!!

Takeru felt something wet and heavy on his back and realize it was a fellow SAT member.

With a hole in his head.

Suddenly grenades exploded in their mist and the entire entry team went down.

Now Takeru saw what happened.

_The American forces didn't want to confront the SAT in the open because of the ships at sea may give the SAT naval support, so they made a few decoys and went deeper into the facility, away from any naval support._

But he was still alive, and so were other members of his team.

_We were out of their sight, however, not for long._

Takeru made a signal.

He knew the American forces would now be holding a easily evacuated position and following the other SAT would be suicide as they would run into another trap.

He also knows that the Americans don't have the complete blueprints to the facility, and plan to use that to his advantage.

He knows another way into the room one that the Americans haven't thought of.

Through the wall on the opposite room… with breaching charges.

Though no door connect the rooms, a wall separate it and if a hole is blow through the door they would be behind the American position, or so Takeru though.

However deception was the key, while he have one team seemly leapfrog, that is one team covering while the other team move, toward the American position, he and several explosive specialists and assault members set to work.

"Fire in the hole!!!"

Boom!!

For a while the gunfire stopped, and Takeru and several others rushed in.

There! A real American, not one made of broomsticks, was rising his M4 and grenade launcher combo up to meet his team, but Takeru was faster, and not stunned by an explosion, and took him out before he got off a shot.

Just as he turned to face the remaining Americans a wall came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

_What? How?_

This is strange; walls don't just magically break themselves off and place themselves in front of you.

But now that he though about it, broomsticks and buckets don't move like people either.

Something is wrong.

But Takeru didn't have time to think about it because somehow, the Americans were behind them and now slaughtering his men.

Think, could this be the work of the "horned girls" he heard about in briefing?

This certainly seems supernatural.

But didn't some of the girls have bombs in them?

He didn't hear any explosions.

He looked at his electronic gear.

And could see why, all of it was jammed.

But then his radio sounded.

_Thank heavens not everything was jammed._

"This is Dr. Ishii."

_Who? Oh the scientist who sent off the help message._

"I am in the Vector Craft maintenance area, I advise you SAT leader, to come at once, the Americas have Diclonius on their side."

"Why tell us now?"

"Because I was captured again but I got away now. And I plan to stay that way, they will probably kill me next time around."

"Fall back!!!"

A grenade was flying at a strange angle, but Takeru didn't have time to ponder.

He was dragging his remaining team out, he had enough "supernatural" events for now.

When headquarters come up with a advantage against these "supernatural horned girls" he would return.

Of course he would have to retrieve Dr. Ishii, so once the wounded are safely off, he and any remaining SAT members would run to the Vector Craft maintenance area, grab the doctor and run out.

And he would NOT end up like Bando.

**On the American Delta side**

It was Mary, and her ghostly hands which animated the decoys and was even now blocking the SAT's path.

Though Mary never stopped a bullet, or any projectile for that matter, she did undergo training with Delta team.

Together, the Deltas devised a large number of clever methods of using vectors in combat.

"Got him!"

It was Coleage, another female Delta.

When the perimeter guards engaged the SAT they used broomsticks and buckets to draw fire while several members of the team got the wounded to safety.

And Procheck took out a helicopter as a bonus.

"This is Sanders, I've found a new Diclonius to add to our list of liberated Diclonii, but we lost our prisoner."

This meansDr. Ishii is loose.

"Also, I'm having this little girl find out if there are any other Diclonii Mary missed that needs to be liberated."

Ironically, all this time the Deltas were trying the shelter the newly liberated Diclonius from the "horrors of war" not knowing what advantage they could give.

Once Sanders and 97 had liberated the remaining Diclonii, and found some data on the Vector Craft as a bonus, they joined the others.

The Deltas, the liberated Diclonii, and the CIA spy in the facility were trying to escape through a underground passageway, toward a little-know waterway, and from there to the Louisiana.

The passageway is also where the older Diclonii were kept.

And unlike the Delta's newly liberated charge, these older women really hates humans…


	6. Chapter 5: Sometimes Survival is

Chapter 5: Sometimes Survival is the Ultimate Prize…

**Deep in Saseba's underground complex…**

Unlike his counterpart, Director Kakuzawa, Dr. Ishii isn't obsessed with begin the "God of a new race" nor does he any dungeon-like places with earth like walls. Nor does he believe that humans race came from a single women. No, on in his facility. In Saseba, everything is for research.

Deep in Saseba, in its underground complex, is where the older Diclonii are kept.

This complex is usually humming with the sound of supercomputers: the latest, fastest biological analysis computers Japan has to offer.

Also, it is where Dichonii are dissected and compared with human remains.

What human remains?

Like is ancestor in Unit 731, Dr. Ishii's team secretly uses Chinese bodies, slaves bought from mainland China, thanks to her One-Child Policy, and smuggled and bought to this research center specifically for this purpose.

Usually this complex is clean and well maintained.

The specimen containers, usually with human and Dichonii organs side by side, fully visible in glass and plugged with sensors to detect their similarities... and differences.

Now the glasses are smeared with blood, and the usually clean walls are likewise.

Older Dichonii, some of them missing organs, some with extra organs, some mutated, wander aimlessly.

These are the "children of Dr. Ishii" test subjects to see just how different Dichonii really are from humans.

And they really hate humans; the "children of Dr. Ishii" have been through experiments that may make even Director Kakuzawa pale in comparison.

No, it **will** make Dr. Ishii's counterpart pale.

Dr. Ishii's team have done things that his counterpart would never do, like draining Dichonii of blood then replacing it with human blood, type O, of course, then see if the vectors are still there.

They were, thus proving Dichonii and humans are not so different, at least not so much that they are interchangeable.

But Director Kakuzawa will never see that, he is too obsessed.

Other experiments include organ removal, injections, and others too frightening to name.

And the human test subjects?

The humans are disposed of once the team was done with them, Dr. Ishii's team can always buy more .

Dr. Shiro was on Dr. Ishii's team.

He had experimented on both humans and Dichonii, and found the secrets to their vectors.

Secrets with which were used for building the first prototypes of the Vector Generating Crafts.

But he wasn't thinking of that now.

Now, with only an arm and trailing blood, his only though was to get away from the "children of Dr. Ishii."

He knew it was hopeless, when the facility was attacked by the Americans; Unit 731 experimented on Americans too in World War II didn't they, the facility went to a lock down. However, some of the security systems were shut down. Though the younger Dichonii on the top level could be expected to remain in their cells, the older ones took advantage of the situation, freed themselves, and massacred the guards in the lower levels and even now wander aimlessly.

No, not aimlessly, they were after revenge.

Dr. Shiro saw fellow scientists begin played with before they were killed, and he suspect the same was done to him now.

Crossbows firing spiked balls, also developed on the facility, was useless from begin overuse, the Dichonii have found a way to block those "pain balls" long ago.

As he crawled away he noted a funny looked helmeted head looking at him.

Before his world turned blank.

**Detachment Delta**

Number 97, newly freed, and helping herself to some of the stuff the Americans bough with them knew they were walking into trouble.

But she can't talk, never did, and maybe never will.

_Stop, danger lies ahead._

_Stop now… you stranger in body armor and carrying guns._

She can, however, sent thoughts to suggest to the Deltas to stops, specifically the strange Diclonius, Mary…

…and to that strange fellow, Sanders.

But her warnings, though both Mary and Sanders found them annoying, weren't heeded.

"Blow the doors!"

Boom!!!

The last barrier, a series of automatic steel pressure doors, between the very last Diclonii imprisoned on the facility and freedom was gone.

A shower of blood, from the Delta's point man was used to celebrate the moment.

A rain of armor piercing 5.56*45mm NATO bullets, and a few 50cal as well, fired by Delta, were the fireworks.

The fleeing American Special Forces were the entrainment.

But wait, why was one of our fellow Diclonius dressed like American Special Forces?

The other Diclonii were naked, or nearly so, because they were not used to begin clothed.

And the Americans were too busy to adjust their clothing.

But Mary wasn't, and she has remembered the briefing.

"Remember, the primary objective is the blueprints for the Vector Crafts, the secondary is liberating the Diclonii and if they prove too hostile, kill them."

They were not supposed to be able to stop armor piercing rounds, but the ones on Saseba have been experimented on, and enchanted with all types of strange... stuff.

And now, strange naked Diclonii with helmeted heads in strange headgear were moving toward Mary and the surviving Deltas.

As Mary looked, it is obvious the older Diclonii have been through a lot.

Flesh that looked like it has been cut open and sewed together.

A few with cybernetic metal limbs.

The ghostly hands reached for the team, Sanders and Mary tried herding the team back.

They were not successful and several lay dead, with their heads blown open.

_We are free, all of us._

_Who are you?_

_The humans abused us, we must get revenge._

_We shall replace humanity._

Madness, slow and creeping seep into Mary.

Her own Diclonius instincts are taking over.

Mary's vectors shot out…

**On the Surface of** **Saseba**

_There is no shame in retreating._

Takeru knew as much.

He also knew if he stayed and fight in Saseba's facility he would have been dead.

Now as he looked at the survivors of his team, six in all, compared to the three hundred that went in, not counting the wounded.

It was a mission gone bad, who would've though that walls would prop themselves up at moments when victory for the SAT seems certain?

Or that the "sniper" he killed at the beginning of the mission was a piece of broken mirror and a computer monitor?

How many of the enemy did they really killed?

Or is this all some trick by the "horned girls" in the briefing?

What he knew was not a trick is that most of the people he assaulted the facility with were dead.

And that sent chills down his spine.

Now he, a couple of newly arrived back-up personal from the other Japanese Special Operative groups, and a few remaining able bodied SAT personal were to retrieve Dr. Ishii.

They move with caution, MP5 submachine guns held at ready, eyes peeled.

There! The vector craft maintenance facility!

As several Japanese commandos secure their exit point, several other went in.

"Well meet, fine fellows, now would you mind piloting these Vector Crafts in combat?"

It was a command, not a question, and Takeru frowned at the scientist who greeted them.

"Er, most of my team are dead and…"

"Yes, yes, hidden cameras caught the whole thing, we'll use it as combat data against Diclonii."

_What the %$#?_

"I say again, my team is mostly dead, good men all of them, and we have to get you out. What are Di…whatever you said"

"Like I said, combat data against Diclonii, or the "horned girls" you surely heard about in the briefing."

"And these Vector Crafts will give you the edge you need against the Diclonii."

"However we have to move fast, I've lost some of the blueprints of the Vector Crafts to the Americans when I made my escape, I had to, to slow them down."

_This is getting strange…_


	7. Chapter 6: on the sidelines

Chapter 7: On the sidelines…

**Washington DC**

CIA director, Araon, wasn't really concern with "National Security."

Despite his talk with the President, and his promise to Jack, he had more materialist aims.

No, it was the Vector Generating Crafts, a technology that could change the balance of power, and return the United States to the forefront of technology in the world.

Araon believes it is America's right to be a superpower, and whatever means she use to maintain her status is justifiable.

With Vector technology, no longer would the United States have to rely on relatively slow moving missiles, or even lasers, to intercept unfriendly missiles. This is, if the team was successful.

With what his agents in Japan have acquired on Vectors, it is the new "wonder weapon": the new Nuke.

Araon have read the Japanese police reports on what some little child with Vectors, or "ghostly hands" as his team calls them, could do.

It was almost unbelievable, some reports indicates that some Dichonius, a mere child, is able to stop bullets!!!

Of course, with Mary, his partner-in-crime's niece, hadn't demonstrated any ability to stop any projectile. So Araon assume such reports were myths conjured up by the gruesomeness of the murders that have taken place. But Mary has shown what a highly trained team with "ghostly hands" support could do. And it was amazing; even other highly elite Special Forces teams who were pit against them in various exercises stood no chance. None. Zero. Zip. Sure, they might get lucky sometimes and score some kills against Mary's team. But, overall, even the most highly elite members of America's armed forces couldn't think fast enough to be decoyed, divided by everyday objects that Mary picked up, then picked off by Mary's Delta teammates.

Now, if every single unit in America has "ghostly hands" support, America would be well on her way to be the world's most powerful nation, perhaps even in the galaxy!

The galaxy… funny.

Araon could understand that Jack wouldn't want his niece to be dissected, thus ended his a few of his other plans.

And, as the President have mentioned, Mary is the only Dichonius in America, at least as far as the CIA director knows.

For a while, however, Araon have received reports of various Dichonii experiments taking place in Japan.

So he set spies to the facilities where such experiments were taking place.

Now, with Dr. Ishii's discoveries, what he had been hoping for has been found.

And as a added bonus, this was an opportunity to redeem the agency's tattered images from the numerous torture scandals that the media had made such a big deal of.

To door to his room opened.

A man in a suit entered.

"We've received a reports of another weather satellite begin prepared to launched from Tanegashima island."

Araon turned to him.

"And what's so important about it?"

"But on the rocket, our agents discovered there are no satellites onboard, and from photos taken,we believe it's begin loaded, with Vector virus in viral cartridges. And it is aimed to fly over the United States. And possibly set to self destruct somewhere over the West Coast, Los Angeles, or Hawaii."

"Ah, the Dichonii threat to the United States have materialized, thank you, Agent John, prepare a report and get me the phone."

Araon wasn't worried about the Vector virus, America's medical institute will develop a vaccine soon enough. Even if such vaccine contains enough mercury to give everyone autism, it would still be very effective. But first his team will have to retrieve the virus, and from his latest reports they are in a bad state already.

John handed Araon the phone.

"Patch me to the President please."

After convincing the President the threat Dichonii posed to America, he asked for support for the Delta teams in Japan.

Support which was readily granted, by the branches of the United States military that have yet to take action in this operation.

The Air Force.

And Marines.

**Whiteman Air Force Base**

A B-2 Spirit, stealth bomber, were begin loaded up with an unusual assortment of cargo.

Just several months ago, AV-21, the Spirit of Louisiana had received several modifications with enhances its stealth and payload.

Ironically, the B-2 sent on this mission had the same name as the modified former missile submarine already on the mission.

Now as AV-21 was begin loaded up, a squadron of Marines Recon were begin briefed.

Once all was ready the stealth bomber took off, heading for Japan.

Little does the crews knew what crisis they were about to enter…

**Off the coast of Saseba**

The Japanese's entire Escort Flotilla 4 and 5, as well as Submarine Flotilla 2 were tasked with hunting down and sinking the USS Louisiana.

But the modified SSBN has proven to be a very hard target to hunt.

On board the Ohio-class submarine, Daina Vonole was worried.

With the advice of her XO they managed to evade the forces searching for her boat by going deep.

But a transmission has summoned her to communication depths.

Now Daina Vonole was faced with a difficult choice: go to communication depths and risk begin discovered, or remain where she is and miss a potentially important message.

Capt. Vonole choose the former.

However, she did it with stealth.

The message was for her submarine to alert the Deltas on the facility that reinforcement was on its way.

As she did so, a Kongo class destroyer picked up the Louisiana's transmission.

Now the Japansese Maritime forces found their target, and moved in for the kill…


	8. Chapter 8:Vector 1

Chapter 8: Vector 1

**Saseba**

Dr. Ishii's "children" advances on Delta team, killing any humans in their way.

These Dichonii are the things that nightmares are made of: sewed bodies that no longer looked humans, bionics implanted in unlikely places. Their methods of locomotion were also chilling: some walked normally, however most crawled, scuttle, slithered and some unexplainable. And the most horrifying of all: vectors, ghostly hands, enhanced to give them extra strength, if not, extra length.

The reason they didn't escaped when the Americans first hit the facility was because of an automatic vector canceller failsafe installed on the pressure doors.

But when the Delta team blew the doors they unknowingly also took out the failsafe.

Now, the only thing between these nightmarishly mad creatures and freedom are a bunch of Americans.

And the Americans are fleeing.

The newly liberated Dichonii, both young and relatively old, looked at the bodies of the slain Americans.

They can read each other's thoughts and suddenly knew about the "yummy things" the Americans handed out when they were first liberated.

The soon were ripping into the bodies.

Vests were ripped, not so yummy things like those cylindrical things that their guns were also filled with were spit out in, place of them, dark brown things in ripping colorful things were stuffed in mouths, and the surviving Deltas forgotten.

In only Dichonius not present in the "party" was Mary, who moving away by her teammates.

Although her "ghostly hands" shot out, Mary did retain her humanity, long enough for her teammates to realize what was happening and move away.

Or more accurately, it was Mary who used her vectors to move members of the team to safety.

_Why are you denying yourself, can't you see humans are inferior to ones such as yourself?_

_Go on, kill those you call your teammates, you never belonged with them anyway._

_Kill humans._

Voices which tormented Mary since she has remembered came to her.

_Kill humans, go on, go._

No matter what she goes through, the voice was there.

_What, helping humans? Why aren't you killing?_

_All right, be quiet._

"Status report!" ordered Mary, the new head of the team.

"We have twenty Deltas down, six wounded!!" Shouted Rance.

_More casualties to add to the list already done by the SAT. _

"Receiving transmission, states reinforcements in the form of Marine Recon are on their way."

Barked Coolege.

Marine Reconnaissance, the Marines' Special Forces capable unit, were begin sent in?

_It would be suicide for the poor Marines, how are they supposed to get here?_

_No! Deny it no longer; you are a_ _Dichonius kill..._

That voice was annoying, and moreover it seems to have gotten stronger.

Perhaps it was because she was near to many other Dichonii?

No matter.

"Were are we supposed to meet the marines?"

"Topside."

_Where the Japanese SAT and their possible naval support awaits them. Great._

Well, anyplace is better than here. And while those Dichonii are busy might as well get away.

They completed the primary mission anyway; they have the blueprints for the Vector Crafts. And, possibly unknown to them, some of the Deltas might already be infected with the Vector virus.

Topside, they better get their fellow Americans, Marines coming in to safety.

As they move topside they came face to face with several SAT members.

M4 carbines and MP5 submachine guns were raised.

Bullets spat out of barrels.

Blood spattered.

Mary used her vectors to place barriers to give cover to her comrades.

She was doing this when she realized her "ghostly hands" were suddenly not coming out.

_Why are my ghostly hands feels cancelled all of a sudden?_

It doesn't really matter, Mary's training took over and her team would be victorious.

They moved.

One group of Deltas fired at the SAT.

The SAT fired back.

Mary and several others popped up behind the SAT's cover, and fired point blank.

The SAT tried to turn their submachine guns to meet the Deltas who just popped up behind them.

They were not fast enough.

Just as quickly as it has started, it ended.

Then Mary feels something.

At first it feels like a Dichonius but on closer inspection it feels different.

As if it was only part of a Dichonius.

_But how? A Dichonius cyborg build by Dr. Ishii?_

Then the team saw it, a huge Paramecium-like black metal thing, moving as if on air.

However, to those who can see "ghostly hands" it is obvious the thing moved by vectors.

And it feels, to Mary,and perhaps other Dichonii , like a… piece of Dichonius.

On board the strange device Takeru and a few other guys who had been given a crash course on Vector Craft, looked at the monitors.

From them, Dichonii were detected, and most were clustered around the area where the Deltas had freed Dr. Ishii's twisted creations.

However, a lone signal was travelling alone, and with Vector Canceller active, Takeru moved to investigate.

And found the lone Dichonius wasn't so alone after all, she was with the Americans who gave Takeru's men a beating earlier.

Time for revenge.

The Vector Craft shot a vector out that split open several Americans, the direct the same vector toward their fellows.

But the Americans were already moving.

Takeru followed them.

But the Vector Craft was too big to move around a laboratory, especially one filled with big supercomputers and other unidentifiable scientific devices.

So resigning, Takeru left the Vector Canceller on, and with a small team, went after the Americans.

Without their "ghostly hands" support the Americans should be easy to kill.

Takeru and his team quickly moved through the laboratory.

Although the Americans no longer have their vectors support they were still a dangerous foe, and Takeru wasn't willing to take any chances.

While one team moved the other covered, thus they move in a leapfrog fashion.

From their hidden position, the Deltas watched.

_Moving cautiously _though Mary _a wise decision._

_If I fired on them now, their covering elements would detect our position and take us out. And without my ghostly hands I can't create "instant cover" for my team._

_However, I can try to lure them toward the larger of those strange devices here, then try to have my team pick them off._

As Takeru's black clad SAT moved, their covering element detected movement, and signaled the advancing team.

_At last _though Takeru _we have the Americans in our sights._

Quickly several members of Takeru's team moved toward that position.

_Something is wrong._

Then Takeru saw what.

"No! Stop!"

Too late, the Americans separated the covering elements from the advancing elements and now were firing from behind cover of the strange devices in the laboratory.

Takeru sensed movements behind, and whirled just as a Delta popped up behind the former covering team and proceed to take them out.

"Look out behind you!"

Whether it is by divine intervention, or just dumb luck, the American's M4 jammed.

Before the American can even pull out his pistol, Takeru had put a round through his head.

In quick reaction Takeru was second only to Bando, and was faster than his American counterparts.

And thus, like in training, he quickly took out the Deltas that ambushed his SAT.

A 9mm round each.

Although most members of the SAT were down, now facing a "normal" opponent, one without supernatural help, Takeru and his SAT have a chance.

Besides, the covering elements were still alive and well.

Time to turn the tides of battle.

Mary cursed, she knew the M16 and its smaller cousin, the M4, were prone to jamming.

But she hadn't expected it at such a moment.

Now the team sent to take out the covering SAT were down.

And her own team, though successful, now have to face a two-front battle.

Although her team was successful, the SAT have proven very difficult targets to kill, thus Mary's team was still engaged when Takeru moved up behind them.

But Mary's reflexes were still sharp, and even without her vectors, the West Pointer could kill.

For a moment Takeru and Mary made eye contact, pink eyes meets brown eyes.

Then guns were raised and fired, and both pairs took cover.

Then the pink pairs retreated, moving with the remaining Deltas toward the relative safety of the exit.

Deep in Saseba, number 100, or Pink they called her, though about the humans who have treated her so kindly, for the first time.

_But they are only humans._

Perhaps feeling guilt, she closed the eyes of the dead Delta who's "yummy things" she has been ripping and eating and cried.

A few other liberated Dichonii did so as well, including 97.

Then she sensed something.

Like Mary, she first though it was another Dichonius.

But closer inspection it feels different like a… piece of Dichonius.

All around her, the other Dichonii sensed it too, some of the horrors started wiggling in pain.

Others sent vectors in random directions.

Then a big black metal thing appeared in their mist.


	9. Chapter 9:deadly battles in labs

Chapter 9: deadly battles in labs

**In Saseba's underground complex**

Dr. Ishii loved his creations and test subjects.

However, his creations and test subjects don't love him.

And for good reason, for who would love someone who abuse you?

Now Dr. Ishii, inside another Vector Generating Craft, was looking forward to recapturing them.

"We're ready, doctor."

That was said by one of the Vector Generating Craft's crew, a man who had a Diclonius daughter then allowed his body to be modified so he couldn't have any more children told him.

Of course, Dr. Ishii was happy to agree, and put the man's daughter to sleep.

And, unknown to the now commander of the Vector Generating Craft, he used the said girl's organs for his more bizarre experiments.

Of course, it helped that the commander of the Vector Generating Craft hated Diclonius anyway.

"Very well, proceed to recapture my children." Dr. Ishii replied.

The strange craft shot out vectors at the Diclonii below it and proceed to restrain them.

Some of the Diclonii fought back, vectors reach for the craft's black metal surface...

...before the Vector Canceller turned the vectors to nothing.

Number 100, saw what was happening and fled.

Jumping out of the way of a giant vector that was coming at her, she ran toward the hole the Deltas made in the pressure door and leaped through it.

Number 97 did the same.

As did other Diclonii.

Others were not so lucky and were now captured and placed in cages, then the Vector Craft lumbered toward the escaping horned girls.

The Vector Craft, basically a giant mutant vector generating organ, crashed through the remains of the pressure doors, then propelled toward the escaping Diclonii.

"There! Get her!"

Dr. Ishii pointed to a Diclonius that was trying to hide beneath an overturned container.

The Vector craft tuned on her then grabbed her with one of its vector.

"Two to the right!"

The black metal vehicle sent two vectors out to capture the two.

But these two were harder to catch.

When the Diclonius saw the vectors coming for her, she crouched out of the way as the giant vector hand sweep toward her.

When the giant hand came back for a second try, she leaped over it, then she continue running.

The second Diclonius reacted similarly.

When the second giant vector was coming for the second Diclonius, she ran into the lab, and among the lab equipment it was hard to track her visually.

But the Vector Craft is basically a giant Diclonius, and thus, was able to sense other Diclonii, even those who are trying to hide.

So no matter what she did, the Vector Craft was on her heels.

But it was hard to maneuver a giant vector craft in a laboratory, even if it knew where the target is.

Crashing in lab equipment, knockings over specimen containers, Number 97 ran as fast as she could.

She didn't want to go back to her cell, to go through another painful experiment.

She remembered the painful injections, the cold walls, and pushed herself faster.

Her legs were cut amid the lab's many ruined glassware, but still she ran.

97 heard the giant black metal Diclonius come crashing in closer, and so she ran faster.

She saw a door, remembered how the humans have opened it, and tried to do the same.

Too late, a vector grabbed her.

Looking around she saw the Diclonius she was running with had been likewise captured.

_Humans, they have betrayed you, those pathetic weaklings have left you to your fate _a voice inside 97 told her. And somehow, she knew the freedom she though was coming would never come. With this knowledge, 97 cried.

_Too easy _though Dr. Ishii.

He though about returning his newly re-captured charge to their cells, then though about the Americans.

_The Americans are still running around, I'll have to wait till they are eliminated by Takeru and his SAT before I return those little Diclonii to their cells. Otherwise, the Americans might free them again._

Dr. Ishii looked at the Diclonii, now all in special cages build into this specific Vector Craft.

_I wonder how Takeru is doing with his borrowed Vector Craft? _Dr. Ishii mused.

**Detachment Delta vs SAT**

Takeru had mauled the Deltas on their failed ambush.

But the Deltas were not done yet.

While Mary and several Deltas ran for the exit, Sanders and others prepared an ambush.

When the SAT caught up, seemly the whole area near the exit went alive with muzzle flashes as the Deltas razed their persuaders with rifle fire.

Takeru managed to take cover fast enough to avoid the worse of the Delta's barrage.

But a few of his teammates were not so lucky.

As Takeru looked, several teammates lay sprawled, their faceshields cracked white with holes made by the Americans' M4's.

When Takeru looked up again, amist the acrid gunsmoke, he saw the Americans were gone.

Then he looked at his surviving teammates.

They were a hard lot, and despite the casualties the Americans inflicted, they would go on.

Takeru threw a smoke grenade out the exit, and took off after the Americans.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the American commandos ran up the halls, and toward the point where they were told that their reinforcements would arrived.

"Contact rear!"

Rance had saw the smoke grenade and correctly assumed the SAT were once again on their heels.

Looking around Mary saw that there was only one direction the SAT could come from.

The left.

_So you are going to think of some crazy tactic to save the humans, they are fragile things, let them kill each other._

Mary hated the voice inside her.

Luckily she can always ignore it.

"Sanders, fan out into formation! Echelon left! My team! Form up on me!"

When the SAT caught up,already the Deltas were in position.

Sanders and four other Deltas have formed up in a line to cover the threat from the left, while Mary and her team had been similarly prepared.

Again, the halls went alive with muzzle flashes.

But this time the SAT have prepared.

As soon as the Deltas opened up, the SAT did the unexpected: they rushed forward and fired full auto.

This time the SAT didn't hit broomsticks and bucket decoys, but the live bodies of their enemies.

The team was getting mauled badly.

"Fall back!!"

Despite their casualties, the Delta made an organized retreat.

While one team was moving, the others covered them with full auto fire, then they switched positions and the cycle continued.

The SAT, against such a well trained opponent were also taking heavy casualties.

"Fall back!!"

_At this rate my team would be wiped out before the Americans are_, though Takeru, _I'll have to request reinforcements._

And thus, both sides broke off the engagement and went their separate ways… for now.


	10. Chapter 10:Shadows of Steel

Chapter 9: Shadows of Steel

**Off the coast of Saseba**

Once the transmission was both received and need answers was sent, the Louisiana went back deep.

But not before she was detected.

Now as the Japanese self-defense naval forces close in on the modified ballistic missile submarine, Daina Vonole felt a chill craw up her spine.

"Sonar, surface ships have gone active."

Meaning they were using active sonar, a bad move in wartime as it will pinpoint your position as well as your opponent's.

But America and Japan were supposed to be at peace.

And the Louisiana was not supposed to engage the enemy. But Daina Vonole had other tricks up her sleeve. Like all submarine commander, she understood ASW (anti submarine warfare) and thus know the fundamentals of sonar. Now she ordered her submarine into a thermal layer, which disrupts sonar as the change in temperature in the water hampers and sometimes block sound waves.

The Louisiana was now safe from the surface ships hunting for her.

But not from other submarines.

As they were in unfamiliar waters, Capt. Daina Vonole decided against using towed sonar arrays as a unexpected cliff or some other protrusions could cut the array right off. However, not using the array have left a blind zone, a zone that leaves a Japanese Oyashio class submarine hidden in the very layer the Louisiana was hiding in.

As with the surface fleet, the diesel-electric submarine was tasked with sinking the Louisiana. A task she was going to succeed. As the Oyashio class submarine moved into torpedo range, she opened her torpedo doors…

"Sonar, detecting possible enemy submarine, recommend we check our bafflers."

Then the report that fill all submariners with dread:

"Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water!"

Wasting no time Capt. Daina Vonole gave the orders.

"All ahead flank! Launch decoys! Launch noisemakers!"

"All ahead flank, aya."

"Launching decoys, aya!"

"Launching noisemakers, aya!"

In undersea warfare, there are no sights, only sounds. A battle between two shadows: shadows of steel.

As the reactor fired up, a though occurred to Capt. Daina Vonole.

"Belay flank speed, all engines stop, all nonessential equipment shut down!"

The XO, executive officer, was confused.

"Madam, we are under attack, recommend we go flank and try to outrun torpedoes."

"Type 89 torpedoes have a speed of 55 knots, possible maximum of 70 knots, we'll never outrun them."

Capt. Daina Vonole was referring to the Japanese submarine launched homing torpedoes.

"But the noisemakers and decoys…"

"..sounds like a Ohio class submarine going flank, no we try to sit and wait, and hope the decoys do their job."

She made the correct decision.

With all nonessential equipment shut down, the Louisiana was what Soviet submariners once called a "Black Hole" in the sea, undetectable, except by extreme diligence.

The decoys on the other hand sounded like a Ohio class submarine trying to run away, and thus the torpedoes homed in on those.

For safe measure, Capt. Daina Vonole, launch simulators creating the telltale reports of a submarine breaking up after the Japanese torpedoes exploded on the decoys.

They were safe again, in the deep sound channel.

Until the Japanese discovered they have hit a decoy.

**In the upper atmospheres of Saseba**

Although the modified B-2 bomber flew at near supersonic speeds, it didn't create any sonic booms, or even any sounds.

Strangely, the B-2 stealth bomber, the Spirit of Louisiana, flew in complete silence, like her namesake counterpart below the waves.

As it zoomed through the air, heading for Saseba, her Marine cargo made last minute preparations before they land on Saseba.

Similarly onboard a C-130 Hercules, a group of Japanese Special Operation Group, called in as reinforcements, was also making similar preparations.

As soon as they were over Saseba, both the American and their Japanese counterparts were air dropped and both parachuted onto Saseba.

The two sides never knew they landed at exactly the same time.

The Japanese Special Forces Group were armed with Howa Type 89 assault rifles, the rough equivalent of the M16.

The Marines were armed with M4's with all types of gadgets on them.

The Japanese, as were ordered, radioed Dr. Ishii as soon as they made landfall, who happily informed them that all the Diclonii were captured and now all they needed to do was kill the Americans on the facility.

Then two sides ran into each other.

It was the Marines who fired first.

M4's blazing; they aim for their Japanese counterparts.

The Japanese Special Forces, however, quickly took cover and suffered no more that splinters as causalities.

The Marines, all gung-ho, quickly went after the Japs.

And were cut down by the Howa Type 89 assault rifles the Japanese carried.

Even before the Deltas even arrived, the Marines were wiped out.

As the B2 bomber that carried the marines to their doom prepare to return to the States, a Mitsubishi F-2 spotted it.

When the F-2 pilot realized what he was seeing, he altered headquarters.

Headquarter quickly told the F-2 pilot to shoot the stealth bomber down.

The B-2 stealth bomber is supposed to be undetectable, and intractable, by radar.

But infrared is another story.

When the F-2 was ordered to shoot down the stealth bomber, the pilot knew his radar homing missiles were useless, so he fired a Mitsubishi AAM-3 aimed directly behind the B2 bomber, where the heat signature was the greatest.

For safe measure, he spun up his JM61A1 cannon, and prepared to take out the stealth bomber at close range if the missiles failed.

It wasn't necessary, a fireball appeared in the sky and the Japanese pilot knew he hit his target.

As the first stealth bomber kill in history.

**In the lower levels of Saseba**

Dr. Ishii was pleased as he smiled on his newly recaptured charged.

Ever since the Diclonius research facilities was split in two, Dr. Ishii had saw much he could do with a facility of his own.

Now as he looked at the frightened faces of his "children" he felt there was more that needs to be done.

"We received reports that the newly arrived Japanese Self Defense force have wiped out the Americans."

_That fast? _

"Very good, return our specimen to their cells."

Thinking the American problem was over, Dr. Ishii became relaxed again.

He watched as the struggling little horned girls were placed back to their cells, little more that containers fitted with sensors and computers.

_Don't struggle, little one, Dr. Ishii loves you_, Ishii told it.

"All right people, let's get this facility repaired and running again."

And so Seseba returned to normal.

Not knowing that the Deltas were still out there, somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11:Things are Not what they seem

Chapter 11: Things are not what the Seem

**Saseba**

Mary saw they were no longer persuaded.

In fact, there was something in the air that says everything has calmed down.

_Strange_ though Mary.

Then thoughs, not hers, Mary had no doubt, intrude in her head: _you betrayed us._

_You were supposed to free us._

_I wanted to be free like you._

Then images, images of horned red haired girls like Mary, where shown to her, and these girls were begin put into containers…

"Looks like our Marine reinforcements were more useful dead." Said a voice in Mary's helmet mounted radio.

"Say again?" _More useful dead? _

"Well, the Japanese must have though they have wiped us out, so they are moving things back to normal." It was Coolage, the female Delta who made the report.

_How did she knew? _Mary asked herself.

Procheck had the same thought.

"How did you know?"

"Look in front of you." Coolage told them.

Mary kicked herself.

Apparently they were in a security room, and video monitors show every part of the facility.

Now it showed many people, lab workers no doubt, fixing and moving things.

And in one of them she saw Diclonii begin placed into the very containers she saw in her vision.

"Now we must get to the Louisiana while the Japanese thinks the close is clear." Coolege continued.

"But what about the poor Diclonii who we are supposed to free?" Mary, feel sorry for the newly recaptured Diclonii. Sure, they looted her fallen teammates, but they were only children. Children who never saw the sun..

_The sun, your right, we don't know what it is._

_We live in a cold, white, world where we are fed tasteless nutritional liquids from tubes._

More thoughts and visions flowed through Mary's head and she made the decision.

"First, we go free the Diclonii."Mary told her team.

"I agree, we should…" Procheck began.

Pop!!

A silenced pistol in her hand Coolage looked at the fallen body of her one-time teammate.

"Our objective is to get the blueprints for the Vector Generating Craft. Rescuing the Diclonius children was just some optional task though up by the CIA public relations."

To show her point, Coolege held up the Vector Craft data disks they've stolen.

"And just because you're the only Diclonius under America control doesn't make you not expendable. I am prepared to kill you, now get moving."

Coolege was CIA, specifically from a special branch of the CIA, whose task was to ensure America's technological supremacy, and with that authority, like the other CIA agents in the team, they can terminate the life of another American if they jeopardize the mission.

And now, by agreeing with Mary, Coolege felt Procheck jeopardized the mission.

The other CIA Deltas moved in.

"Should we get moving?" Coolege asked smugly.

Mary looked around, all around her, the people she though as friends and teammates have turned against her.

Then she looked again.

_Not all of the_ Mary though with relief _some of them have taken position with me._

_Now I have to make the decision._

_I don't want my fellows Deltas killed._

Then foreign though again intrude.

_They are weakling humans._

_You can stop their bullets with you vectors._

_Kill them and free us._

A fellow Delta made the decision before she did.

"But Coolege, the poor horned girls…"

Coolege fired a silenced bullet at him.

It never hit the Delta member.

The bullet stayed in midair before falling to the ground.

Mary looked at Coolege, hate in her eyes.

"We are all in this together." Mary told her.

"But this is our chance" Coolege wailed "with the Japanese busy; we can make it to the submarine without too much trouble. Please Mary, think. Besides,"

With that, Coolege waved to the video pictures of the recaptured Diclonius begin caged up.

"these Diclonius lived their whole lives like this, for all we know they are happy."

The Deltas behind Coolege silently nodded.

"But they are not" Mary told her "I can read their thoughts, somewhat, and they want to be free."

"Hugo!!"

Hugo, one of the snipers, lowered his 50cal sniper rifle at Mary, while the rest of the Deltas point guns at each other.

Mary didn't think twice.

With her strange five ghostly hands, she coiled around the teammates with her vectors and leaped, just as the room behind them opened with gunfire.

Taking count, the Deltas regrouped.

Meanwhile Takeru was angry.

Angry that the newly arrive Japanese Special Forces have stolen his kill.

Angry that so many of his SAT teammates were dead or wounded.

"Gunshots!!"

Takeru turned his head toward the person who spoken and listened.

_Yes_ Takeru though _there are indeed gunshots. So there are still Americans around after all._

"All right men," Takeru proudly told his onlookers," it looks like that there are still enemy forces around."

"So let's gear up again and finish them off."

Amid cheers, Takeru smiled on the inside.

_Perhaps I am going to get my revenge after all._

With the newly arrive reinforcements, Takeru, the remaining SAT, and the Japanese Special Forces took off in the direction the gunfires was heard from.

Eyes peeled and alert, Takeru would win this time.

**In the Diclonius holding cells**

97 watched her fellow Diclonius begin placed back into her cell.

_Well, that was fun while it lasted, and I did tasted something other than blood and that strange liquid they feed me with. _97 though, trying to cheer herself up.

But then the tears came again _but I will never be free._

As the thoughts came to her, she noted a red dot on one of the big lab worker's head.

Just as a shot rang out, and the head exploded in a shower of blood.

Then she sensed another Diclonius and knew the strange Diclonius have came back for her.

The lab workers were in chaos, some shouting, other stopped what they were doing and looked around.

Then the Deltas came in and fired a grenade from his under barrel grenade launcher.

As soon as the grenade hit the Vector Canceller, 97 and the other Diclonii felt their vectors coming out again.

"You tormented me a lot, White Coat," 100 told to cowering scientist who managed to avoid the barrage of gunfire from the commandos coming in.

"So I'll do the same to you."

The scientist's hands flew off.

Then his legs.

Then his arms.

Then his eyes.

Then finally his head.

"This is fun," cooed 100 happily.

All around the Diclonius holding cell, other Diclonii were doing the same with their vectors.

"Is this everyone?" Mary yelled.

_No, strange Diclonius, you must move to free the others, we'll lead you._

As if by an unspoken command the Diclonii stopped their fun and started leading the Deltas.

Watching from a hidden camera, Dr. Ishii smiled.

_My children are loose again,_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Strange things happens

Chapter 12: the 

**Saseba's underground complex**

Ichirou was part of the day-shift staff, so he managed to avoid the American night attack on Saseba. And, like his fellow lab personnel surrounding him, he heard about the American attack second-hand and, also like the others, he assumed they were all killed by the Japanese Special Forces.

Which is probably why he didn't realized that someone was sneaking up on him.

He suddenly felt the cold blade of a KA-BAR knife on his neck, then a sharp sting and his own beating heart, and then Ichirou's world turned to nothing.

Coolege then pulled her blood-stained knife back into its holder.

All around her, Coolege's teammates were doing the same.

"Ok people let's strip these corpses and find some clothes that suit you. Once you are done, hide the corpses." Coolege ordered her Deltas.

Without Mary, and now without their uniform, it is impossible to differentiate Coolege's Deltas from the normal lab staff.

Which is exactly what Coolege was shooting for.

Now, looking like normal lab personnel, the Deltas walked their way to the Saseba's coastline where, hopefully, their boats are still waiting to take them back to the submarine.

On their way they heard shouting.

_Damn, one of my people didn't hide their corpse well enough_, though Coolege_._

Sure enough, several SAT and Japanese Special Forces ran in their direction.

_Ok, keep it cool _Coolege told herself.

"What happened?" One of the disguised Deltas asked in Japanese.

"We've found several cadavers, possibly lab personnel, stripped naked." A SAT told him.

"Probably from the American attack last night." Added Coolege, also in Japanese.

"Probably," confirmed the Japanese Special Ops man.

_Whew, we are still home-free _Coolege though with relief.

"If you don't mind, we better get going; Dr. Ishii wants his labs put back into shape." Another disguised Delta told the Japanese.

"Very well, carry on then." The SAT told them, then added," And watch yourselves."

Very carefully, with a forced simile, the Deltas did just that.

_Now to the submarine and to home_ Coolege breathed with a sigh of relief.

**Deeper in Saseba**

Mary, and the Deltas loyal to her, moved, led by the Diclonius children to free other Diclonius.

Despite the Deltas having no more treats to give, the Diclonii seemed quite relaxed around the Detachment Delta people. Every so often one of the little Diclonii would use her vectors to try to tease their once-again liberators, which would bring giggles from both.

_These are only children _Sanders reflected _I glad I agreed and sided with Mary, they do looked happier now that they are freed._

Then Sanders looked at Mary _is it just me or have we known each other from somewhere before we joined the Army?_

While the Deltas were freeing Diclonius girls, some of them noted the lack of resistance they were given. Even though the Japanese had though they were all dead, surely they have heard their gunfire and were after them all now?

This time, as before, there was no resistance from any of the Diclonius girls. A lot of them smiled and laughed when the Deltas re-release them.

_Something is not right_ Mary pondered _there is no one near the Diclonius holding cells, almost as if they want us to start releasing the Diclonius children._

The feeling that they were begin watched haunted Mary and her team.

More and more the feeling grew stronger, like on a battlefield where you know a sniper is out there, but you can not find him.

"Mad minute."

Mary gave the order for a Mad Minute, which is when the team would fire in random direction in order to spook anyone watching them.

Just as the mindless barrage began that security members of Saseba burst out of hiding, spooked, and fired back at them.

Apparently the "Mad minute" worked.

However, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know the Deltas were outnumbered, at least 100:1.

But now Mary had her Ghostly hands

And the security people were familiars to the Diclonius children.

The security people had done their share of abuse, now the little Diclonius will get their revenge.

The Deltas raise their carbines just as the bodies exploded in showers of blood.

The Deltas never had to fire a shot.

As they look around them, the Deltas saw the Diclonius have done their work for them.

All around them, bodies were bloodied, ripped, torn apart.

The Deltas were stunned.

Sure, they have been in combat exercises with Mary, who was a powerful Dicloniun her own rights.

But they didn't expect that these little Diclonius they liberated can kill so easily.

The little party moved on in shocked silence.

Hiding in the ruined lab Takeru and his attack teams watched.

Takeru saw what happened and held his teams back; there was no attacking this party.

It would be suicide to do so.

"Tell Dr. Ishii I need a few of his Vector Crafts here, as soon as possible." Takeru told his radio man.

"Dr. Ishii told us that a large number of them are begin transported as cargo by the first escort fleet." Replied the radio man, and then he added, "apparently to assault the other research facility."

Takeru cursed, then, "We'll just have to let them go then huh? We can't attack them unless we have a death wish."

Takeru pulled his teams back.

Unaware of the exchange that has taken place in hiding, the Deltas continued on.

Then one of them stopped and pointed.

On one of the larger computer monitors a light blink.

Quickly, the Deltas stopped and one of them jammed a flash drive with a monitor attached into the monitor.

They have struck gold.

The Deltas found the main computer, and have just downloaded the entire history of nearly everything done on both Diclonius Research Facilities.

Filled with pride at their unexpected victory, they continued on.

Suddenly the area in front of them opened up with the gun flashes and the Deltas rushed up to meet them.

Again there was no need, bodies again lay everywhere, killed by the Diclonius.

Mary and Sanders looked at each other, then at the bodies, and remembered, with shock,and in all places, when and where they first met all those years ago...


	13. Flashback

Flashback

They had me framed for murder

When I haven't killed

They took my young life

Because I knew

I committed no crime

But I know so much

MK Ultra, experiments I knew

My mind will be erased

And I will be new

Poem by Uri, now "Sanders" before he was "mind wiped"

**Somewhere in the United States**

A Diclonius child is not common even in Japan, and almost never happens elsewhere.

When General Jack Isamu bought his Diclonius niece from Japan, along with her panic and harried parents, it was a godsend for some.

But those people are not happy for what one might called "good reasons."

They had plans for the girl.

The young girl, Mary Isamu, like all other Diclonius had horns on her head and five vectors, however unlike a majority of them, she also had a relatively happy childhood.

The late Isamu couple adored their daughter ever since they smuggled her from Japan.

But Japan was willing to go to great lengths to keep the existence of Diclonius a secret.

So when they finally tracked her down at the age of three, a group of assassins were hired out to kill the young Diclonius and her parents.

But General Jack Isamu had prepared for such an event.

Calling in a few favors, General Jack Isamu had secured help from the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team.

When the assassins struck, the HRT struck the assassins.

But they were too late to save the parents.

To prevent embarrassing both nations, they called it a "car accident."

**Flash forward a few years**

When she got up today Mary brushed her hair.

As she looked in the mirror, the same horned, red haired, face looked back at her.

Today she was going to school again.

Mary wondered how it was going to go.

_Maybe one of the boys will try to ask me out again_ Mary though.

Then she though about that anti-social Uri _nice guy, _Mary reflected _though I wonder if he's gay._

Then a though occurred to her.

_The others hate you, Mary, you have to kill them._

_Who are you, O voice in my head?_

_I am you, Mary, and you are a Diclonius, kill humans._

Ignoring the voice, Mary ran out of the house, bid her uncle, General Jack Isamu, and his buddies "good by" and ran to school.

Along the way she leaped using her vectors to give herself an extra boost and occasionally paused to look at the scenery.

Mary remembered how she had once used her vectors to catch a bird, only to have the bird died when she bough it close.

_Some things are meant to live free _Mary said to herself as a group of birds fluttered past her.

_Poor thing that bird, it was so pretty, so cute, only to die when I bough it close with my ghostly hands._

Mary remembered making a grave for the poor thing later that day.

Then a group of girls walked past her.

As they move closer, they ignored her, but "accidently" bump into her knocking her over.

_Kill them _the voice in her head told her _they are only humans._

_It was an accident, O voice in my head._

At school, one of the boys, the straight A student and a looker, talked to her.

Mary felt overjoyed that he took interest in her and tried to impress him.

The boy told Mary he wants to be her boyfriend as he had none.

"Really?" Asked Mary, _the straight A student and the best looking boy in the class wants to be my boyfriend? This is heaven! _

"Yes Mary" the boy replied "you are the only girl with these" he touched her horns "and red hair" he stroked her red hair and Mary felt love build inside her.

"Besides" he continued "none of the other girls are like you, you are the only one who is… well you."

The boy told her.

As they talked about the variety of things that goes on in a school child's life, Mary noted the girls were snickering.

_Weird, what's going on?_

She later told the boy about the bird she killed, and he gave a sympathic response.

Later that day, when the teacher was out, the boy suddenly talked in a loud voice.

"Everyone! You know that horned cow in our class? Well, she has killed a bird!"

Mary felt shocked.

The girls laughed.

Then Mary knew, they have set her up.

Anger, angry that she was tricked so easily welled inside her.

"And look at her, she cries because she wants us to feel sorry for her!"

The class laughed.

_Kill them, that's who you are_ a voice inside her urged _you can and will never belong, kill._

Mary didn't need to be told twice.

The ghostly hand reached out and there were screams.

People ran but all Mary saw was red.

Now that her tormentors were dead, she sat back down.

Later that day, Mary sitting alone, wondered if anyone saw her.

Then heavy footsteps sounded in the room.

As she looked around, one General Jack Isamu's buddies Araon, had come with him was a number of men in SWAT gear.

"Don't do that again." He told her sternly.

"Do what?" Mary asked.

"Use your ghostly hands to kill, now we'll need a scapegoat." Araon then held up the handcuffed Uri, the little boy looked at Mary with frightened eyes.

"I saw you do it" Uri told her "Arms came out of you and did it!!! Wait what are you guys doing? No!!"

One of the SWAT members wacked him on the head with the butt of a shotgun.

"Lucky for us, the boy's anti social, so no one really knows him well, but take care next time, a suitable scapegoat may not be around." Araon, the SWAT men, and an unconscious Uri left Mary in the room.

"We used him because he could also see your arms, and because he's a young conspiracy nut. And as you may guessed, he saw you use your arms to kill." Araon told Mary behind his back.

General Jack Isamu later took her home and also told her not to use her "ghostly hands" to kill.

"At least not till you must," General Jack told her.

"But they were mean to me," Mary told her uncle.

General Jack homeschooled her after that.

Later that day, in the newspaper, Mary read that Uri had set a bomb in the school.

Despite not really knowing Uri, she will remember him for the rest of her life.

Uri, chained and naked was interrogated by Araon.

"Now what did you do?" Araon asked.

"I saw Mary had hands..."Uri began

"Wrong answer." Araon told him and cold water was poured on Uri.

"Now what did you do?" Araon asked again holding a newspaper article in front of him.

"I set a bomb in the school and murdered my parents because I heard they were in league with the CIA's MK Ultra." Uri whimpered.

"Very good, soon we'll start MK Ultra to you and you will forget everything." Araon told him.

On leaving Araon said behind his back, "The procedure is, regrettably, quite painful, but you'll forget everything."

In his cell Uri screamed, but nobody heard.

Because there was no one who cared within several miles of the secret prison.


	14. Flashback Continue

Flashback Contiune

Araon decided to walk into Uric's cell.

And found the little boy's caretaker on the floor, with a sharpened toothbrush sticking out of his back.

_So the little conspiracy theorist is really as nutty as Mary described him. Good, I have use for him._

Araon heard the caretaker moaned and turned to him.

"That little bastard he stabbed me."

Araon had to resist the temptation to laught.

"Well, er, where did he go?"

"Out the door and to the left… oh it hurts!"

"Ok."

Araon took out his walkie talkie and punched a number to a pre set channel.

"To all personnel in the facility, a little boy, age 9, probably naked, is loose. Catch him and bring him back here to cell"

The CIA agent looked at the cell number on the wall,

"Cell 19107."

Then he punched another number,

"Station a few guards to Cell 19107."

Uric Freeman was afraid, but at the same time excited.

Quickly, the little Uric ducked and hide under a desk as two people walked by.

"A little boy is loose. huh?"

**With Uric**

Asked person # 1.

"So says that CIA spook."Person # 2 told Person # 1.

"Think we can catch him?" Person # 1 asked Person # 2.

"I doubt he made it this far but if we do see him we'll probably catch him. Besides he's naked and only 9 years old."

"Wonder what he's doing here; a suspected terrorist perhaps?"

"Hey! If he somehow managed to escape his cell, he probably is a real terrorist."

As Uric listened, he wondered if his parents are really dead, or whether this is all just some nightmare and he'll soon wake up finding himself in bed.

Mary, Uric remembered many times, that she had arms coming out of her, but when he told others no one believed him. And now most of his classmates were dead.

Uric didn't shed a tear for his classmates. Since they have bullied him a lot of times in the past, he was secretly glad they were gone.

"You fag, I hate liars" Richard had told him when Uric mentioned about the arms. Then, Richard punched Uric, in front of Mary and the whole class. Ironic, it was also that straight-A student who provoked Mary's wrath.

Uric remembered how it went.

"Mary had arms come out of her that does things!!" Uric had said.

"No she didn't" Richard had told him.

"But I saw it with my own eyes."

"She didn't."

"But…"

"You fag, I hate liars" then a fist in his face.

Footsteps, coming closer.

Uric readied his weapon, a traser his former prison caretaker had tortured him with.

Footsteps going away.

Uric heard the footsteps move further and further away, then peeked around the corner with a reflective piece of metal.

All clear.

Uric ran, his bare feet quietly skittering across the hall.

There! The exit! Just as he remembered when he was first bought to this hell.

Uric feel joy rise in him.

Then joy became frustration when he realized his path to freedom, a metal double pressure doors, was locked.

Then to panic when he saw the camera.

Sure enough the doors open with a hiss.

"Hello, son, nice to see you are well." It was Mary's uncle's friend, the one who scapegoated him. And with him, two dangerous looking big men in black military gear with looks that could wither Uric to the very soul. If he hadn't been tortured for a few years.

But now Uric just ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Then before the little boy even knew it, with a huge thump, he was pinned to the ground.

"Let me go you alien scum!!!" Uric screamed.

Then those around him laughed.

"We're CIA, and yes, we're human." One of the big men told him.

"Now that you are ready to listen" Mary's uncle's friend told Uric when cuffs were fastened to his arms and legs, "I'll tell you what you have to do, and remember, there is no escape, no matter what you do."

"Look at his head" One of the big military men said "his hair is sandy-looking; let's call him Sanders from now on. Do you like it? Good, you don't have a choice either way."

Everyone, besides Uric, now Sanders, laughed.

"Now, Sanders, you've surprisingly escaped for a while. An amazing feat, so we'll start our little doctor's check up of you right now before any more ideas come to you. And this time what you are probably thinking is correct. What he is about to do to you is a product of what the experiments in MK Ultra back in the 1950s perfected."

Mary at the same time was sitting on the couch eating chocolate and watching TV.

Each piece she picked up with her vectors and paced in her mouth.

I wonder what happening to Uric she wondered.

Even now that incident in class haunts her and the look that Uric gave her.

It wasn't anger; Mary had never seen Uric angry.

It was almost a look of pity mixed with fear.

Why didn't I stand up for Uric all those years ago?

She remembered Uric could see her ghostly hands very well, unlike the other kids.

Deep inside, she wanted to have been nicer to Uric, maybe know him a little more.

At least he would have probably have been nicer than that Stright-A jerk who backed stabbed her.

Now, having been homeschooled for the last few years, she longed for the classrooms. For fellow student to play with, perhaps with another solitary boy like Uric so she could really know what someone like that is really like.

Mary remembered, with guilt, that she had helped bullied Uric in more ways than she remembered. It was fun, sure but when she herself was bullied for the first time she could lash out. Uric couldn't and he was paying the price for what she has done. Uric is paying for what I've done, Mary though with guilt.

And moreover, everyone from that classroom incident onward, keeps a respectful distance from her. Not far enough away for the now even longer vectors to reach, but probably in their minds, far enough based on her last measured vector length.

She has just completed an application packet to West Point, even though she was sure she didn't meet the age requirements, but her uncle insisted she do so.

In some ways she felt she would be happy to be accepted to West Point. If she gets accepted she might be able to socialize again.

Then her uncle popped into the room.

"You've been accepted!!! Congratulations Mary!!! You are my girl!!!"

Her uncle said a lot more, but Mary was too happy to listen. Instead, she jumped for joy, her pervious depressing thoughts on Uric forgotten, and accidently ripped a door off its hinges with her vectors.

**With Sanders**

Somewhere in a new top secret CIA death squad training location, large trees swayed in the wind. Near a river bank, a Crocodile slide into a green muddy swamp looking for possible animals to kill, or perhaps a cadaver to sink its teeth into. A venomous viper slithered across a leaf covered jungle floor. Suddenly the viper sensed the heat signatures of several creatures standing in a clearing. The creatures were too large to be prey the snake decided and slithered away, and was quickly snatched up by the crocodile waiting at the water's edge.

"How are you doing rookies?" The big military man asked.

Sanders was a psychopath. He remembered killing his parents and spending a few years in prison before the CIA offered an alternative for him: to join a top secret death squad. Without thinking second thoughts Sanders accepted, and he is here now, along with several other such psychopaths.

And they were learning the art of killing.

The big military man, the Black Bear everyone calls him, watched the new recruits as they stand in line.

In truth, he hated them.

_Serial murders, cold blooded killers like these deserve to rot in prison_ Black Bear thought. _They created Special Operations for a reason._

However, the Black Bear have to admit, these men and women standing in front of him were more cold blooded killers than any he's ever seen.

Especially Coolage, or the "Viper", for her fabled killing instincts.

Sanders though, the Black Bear wondered about him. Despite reading his records and seeing photos of the evidence, the Black Bear wondered if Sanders really committed the crimes on his police records. Sanders doesn't behave like a killers, a frightened child is a more accurate description.

_Hell, how old is Sanders?_ Black Bear wondered.

Privately, the Black Bear had wondered if Sanders had actually been framed, that someone else actually committed the crime, and even though about going to court to help him out, to see if the evidence could really hold up under scrutiny.

But he cast that though aside.

"All right you scums" Black Bear began. He called them "scums" because that is what they all were…

**At West Point**

West Point was not what Mary expected.

Everyone, like before kept away from her.

And when they did talked to her it was from the distance of her last measured vector length.

Again, Mary though of Uric, and though, with a guilty simile, that at least she was now treated better in West Point than Uric was in her school.


	15. Chapter 13:Problems at home

Problems at home.

Araon walked to General Jack's office.

"The teams are in trouble, general."

"I know. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, just tell me. What did the Japanese ambassador say to you?"

General Jack looked up, perhaps a little too quickly.

"You knew?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, you should know that."

"And so you know about Lucy?"

"Yes."

Is Araon buffing or does he really know? General Jack asked himself.

"Then what is the big deal with her, why does the Japanese want her so badly?"

General Jack didn't want to tell Araon anything more than he needs to. The general never trusted that snake.

And now looking at Araon, several flickers of emotion flashed through his face before Araon's face settled down to his trademark calmness.

"You do realize that I have people on the team to kill the others right?" Araon asked.

Charm. Deflect. Redirect. Genreal Jack hated these games.

"Could you answer straight spook?" General Jack asked.

"Do you realize I've saved your beloved niece from a possible murder sentence many years ago?" Araon asked.

_What the fuck is the CIA agent going for? General _Jack wondered. Then he got angry

"I hate these games of yours! What do you want? Answer straight!" General Jack loved his niece, and if this means trouble for her, he damn well know about it now.

"Nothing, just want to know what went on between you and the Japanese ambassador that's all."

"It's more than that. Could you speak without riddles? You've know me for over twenty years, and I'm not one of the people you are spying on. If it's about my niece, I will answer any questions straight."

Araon looked around the General's room and pointed to a bottle of wine.

"Could I have some?"

"Help yourself."

"Now to the point, several years ago your daughter murdered an entire classroom. But I've stepped in and cleared your daughter's records."

_So the Japanese ambassador was right after all, what else did the snake kept from me?_

Araon studied the wine before pouring himself a glass and sipped.

"Fine wine." Araon commented.

General Jack just looked at Araon.

"Ok, now the person I've framed for your daughter's little murdering spree is on her team right now."

General Jack had to restrain himself from choking Araon.

"But he doesn't remember it, of course." Araon said with a wink at the General.

"Could you get to the point, spy?" General jAck really hated these games.

"That person in question, what should I say? Oh, never mind. Now what did you say to the Japanese ambassador?"

_So it was all mind games, is it, you sneaky spook?_ General Jack thought. _Oh well might as well tell him the truth, than to play more games._

"I told him he can not have my daughter, or the team. He told me that they needed her to capture a Dichonius Queen named Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy, I've read reports that she was once called Kaede." Araon mused.

"Oh, and remember my report about the Hostage Rescue Team? Well I lied, your daughter killed they all when her vectors first emerged."

"Ok, what are you getting at?" General Jack asked him.

"I want you to keep a secret. You will allow your daughter to be. How should I say? Upgraded Using the data gathered from the Japanese facility when the team returns."

"No, and you know that." General Jack replied.

"Yes, then goodbye General, I's been fun to be your friend. And don't worry, your daughter will be in good hands."

Araon lifted a silenced pistol to General Jack's head.

General Jack grabbed a pen and flew across the desk.

The General grabbed Araon by the neck before stabbing him with the pen then disarm him.

"What the FUCK?!?" The General asked Araon.

"You still haven't lost your edge" Araon told the General.

"Ok, now what?"

"Sit down, my green beret." Araon told him.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Ok, now, the team has acquired data. However, the scapegoat for your daughter turns out to be not so unconnected after all. He has people looking for him, and these people are rich, powerful, and should I say well connected? Like you, these people are childless, having lost their children in car accidents and plane accidents and the other unfortunate accidents. However, they have helped CIA on a operation that even I can't tell you about, and in return they want their last living descendent to inherited a wealth which we agreed on."

"What are you taking about?"

"I'm taking about Sanders, he is now a multi billionaire. And so he must clear his name. And thus after this mission we have all the Diclonii and data we need so your daughter is disposable."

"I don't get it, what's so important about Sander? I liked that kid."

"Were you not paying attention?"

"I was, but why don't we let him decide?"

"Because he was once Uric and doesn't remember his past, and once he does he'll go after Mary!"

"How do you know?"

Then the General thought about it, Uric? Is that a person from Mary's childhood?

"Think about it, good night."

"Good night Araon."

That night General Jack checked his home for bugging the for traps and possiblely anything that doesn't belong, then open Mary's old photo albums.

The general always loved Mary and loved going through the photo albums, but this time he wasn't looking at his girl.

He was looking at the names of her former classmates, and sure enough Uric was there.

Uric Freeman.

He then though back to the young Freeman.

A conspiracy nut, Mary had described him. Anti social, outcast, fun to tease.

Then he remembered something else.

"Uncle, there is a boy who can see my ghostly hands, why can't you?"

The General remembered how the book in front of him moved as if on its own account.

"What's this boy's name?" He remembered asking.

"Ur-ic Fre-e-man" Mary had told him.

Uric Freeman, but didn't Mary say he was a forgiving youngster?

Now that he though about Sanders, Uric did look like Sanders.

Well, he'll forgive if it really is Sanders the General told himself.

The former Green Beret then heard a sound at his window.

Taking out his pistol he crept toward the sound.

Then he peered over the window.

And saw a black clad figure aiming a gun at him.

Before the bullet was fired, the old General launched himself away as a hole appeared where his head had been.

Then he readied his pistol and leaped out the window and tackled the figure.

"Who sent you?"

The black clad figure remained quiet.

The general smashed the pistol into his head and was rewarded with a moan.

The general quickly ripped the figure's ski mask off.

Then he turned the figure around and looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"I.. a..m……er.z…s…d..a.s.d..a..d"

"Talk slowly."

"I am er…z..xa..cz."

"Good enough, who sent you?"

"T…er.. …C..I…AAAA…D..i..r..ector, the CIA Director."

_I am going to kill Araon_, the General thought.

_No! This is too easy._

The general knocked the assassin out, disarm him, and tied him up.

Then he got on the phone with a CIA buddy of his, not Araon.

The CIA buddy showed up and threw a body in front of the general.

"I found him nearby, look at him."

The general did, and saw the Japanese ambassador.

"What is going on?"

"We had to, you need to surrender Mary, we need to capture Lucy."

"No." The general replied.


	16. Chapter 14:Reflections

Chapter 13: 

**In Saseba**

When reflecting on her own history, Mary wondered if Uric Freeman remembered anything about her.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the mist of the Army Deltas.

When the Deltas looked, one of the Diclonius was on the ground bleeding out.

And next to her was her arm.

"Ok, my beloved Diclonii, you all have bombs inside you."

It was Dr. Ishii over the loudspeaker.

The Deltas quickly checked their jammers and found them working.

But Dr. Ishii now has a different radio frequency to detonate the bombs with.

"If you do not surrender peacefully, they will detonate, killing not only you little Diclonius but the people around you as well. The people with you cannot help you as the bombs were surgically implanted inside you when you first came to the facility. A team of security people is on their way, remove the guns from the people with you, and I assure you everyone will remain unharmed. Surly you want the best for the people who gave you so much fun, disarm them, and I'll bring them back here to visit you from time to time, I assure you. "

Then Dr. Ishii signed off.

"I'm sure the good doctor means it," said Rance sarcastically, "he'll ensure that each of us soldiers only get a bullet in the head."

"And a undisclosed grave somewhere, or perhaps even just dump our bodies into the sea," added Scott.

"What do you think, F-Snipes," Scott asked Sanders.

"May I see the data stolen from the computer?" Sanders asked.

"Sure here."

"Thanks," F-Snipes reply, then continue, "now we will move below, we've already rescued everyone now haven't we?"

Everyone agreed.

"So we move where we first met those sewed up monsters, I doubt they'll trouble us this time."

"And half of you. Reprogram your jam…" Sanders leaped out of the way of a vector coming for him.

Suddenly the team's guns were gone! And their Dichonii looked up at them with expecting faces.

Their guns have been taken away from them by the very Dichonii they rescued.

Far from reach, their guns hover in mid-air, suspended by vectors.

"Look, I understand you are trying to save us…" Mary began, but as she turned she saw Dr. Ishii smiling face, with a group of Dichonii behind him with metal things in their heads.

Dr. Ishii opened his mouth.

"Get them."

Hands shot out at the Deltas.

But Deltas still had their pistols.

So they quickly draw and fired their m1911 pistols, but the bullets were stopped in mid air before they even got close to their mark.

"Run!!" Mary screamed at her team.

They ran, and in the middle of the confused run, no one saw Sanders put a code to his radio.

With Coolage.

"Shit!!!" Their rubber boats they arrived in had been sabotaged and the Deltas left to guard the boats are near by. With their throats cut open.

"What do we do now Viper?" A teammate, Wolf, asked Coolage.

Coolege held up a finger, and then typed a rapid code into her radio.

"We meet with Mary and her gang; there is something that we should get from them."

"But they have a Dichonius with them." The trooper protested.

"And I have an ace in the hole," Coolege similed.

_And I plan to use him too_, Viper added to herself.

Mary and her team ran to where they first met the hostile Dichonii. Then seeing the coast was clear, ran forward. Behind them Dr. Ishii and his modified Dichonii were after them.

On and on they ran, past preserved cadavers of Dr. Ishii's failed experiments, past supercomputers, and down until they came to a cavernous waterway that opened to the sea. And nearby, a dock of sort where several boats bobbling in the waves were tied up.

As they prepared to steal the few boats tied up, a vector generating craft broke through the entranceway they came.

"Surrender!!! Or DIE!!" Came Dr. Ishii's crazed voice.

Then the Vector Craft was split open and huge tubes fell out of it like fat snakes.

And another Vector Craft entered and took out all remaining threats.

And out of the Craft came Coolege and several other Deltas.

"Hand over the data you've stolen and we'll all go free."

Mary, perhaps overjoyed to have been saved, ordered the data handed over.

Then she realized her ghostly hands were no longer coming out, just as several of Coolege's Deltas pounced on her.

Quickly, using her Deltas training she threw them off, as her teammates helped her.

Then the telltale sound of an M4 fire and Rance had a hole in his head.

"Stand down now!" Sanders yell holding a M4.

"Now all of you hands up and hand over your weapons, and I will promise you a quick and painless death." Coolege told the Deltas with Mary.

"Why are you doing this?" Mary asked her.

Coolege similed," because the information of our mission must never leak out so therefore, that is why we are here. Your friend, Sanders, and the Deltas with me were trained and put on this mission for one purpose only: to ensure this stays secret. You and those high school dropouts with you can't be trusted, sorry, but I can't trust you guys not to spill the beans to some big tits women or some hot cute man, so you must die. Again, sorry, but orders are orders. Except you, Mary, you will get the joy of CIA experiments on the flash drive your team discovered, maybe they'll improve you. "

Mary tried to use her vectors on Coolege.

"Oh, and we've turned on the Vector Canceller on the Vector Craft we've hijacked, your vectors wouldn't come out anytime soon."

Coolege didn't mentioned one of them broke the controls on Vector control when they split Dr. Ishii's Vector Craft.

Scott sprung at his nearest would-be-killer, knife drawn only to receive a belly full of lead.

But Mary's team were good; they quickly fired with their pistols and took out several of Coolege's Deltas while they were occupied on Scott. Thus, Scott's sacrifice was not in vain.

Coolege's Deltas however were also good. And they quickly swung around to face Mary's team, just as Mary leaped at them and slit their throats at close range.

The other of Mary's Deltas quickly snatched up M4's and fired at Coolege's Deltas.

Coolege's Deltas, now under full auto fire, threw a smoke grenade to block their enemies' view.

But it was Mary's Deltas who took advantage of the cover.

Knife bared, Mary's loyal teammates rushed Coolege's crew and cut them open.

In the space of a few seconds, Coolege's Deltas quickly tuned the tides with their M4's and started slaughtering their knife wielding opponents.

But their knife wielding opponents weren't limited to knives; they also had M4's taken from their fallen teammates.

Coolege's team was soon outnumbered, and were surrounded by Mary's team.

Then Sanders shot a number of Mary's team in the back.

"Stop!! Uric Stop!! Now!!"

A small part of Sanders registered the name, but couldn't remember where.

So Sanders tried to blow out Mary's kneecaps with a well place shot…only to have his right arm blown off.

Now with only one arm, Sanders fire his Colt Carbine wildly at Mary, just as Mary threw him into the white waters of the sea.

_Goodbye Uric_ Mary though as she watched Sanders disappear into the fast moving waters.

Coolege's team was begin slaughtered, even though they were all psychopaths, Black Bear didn't teach them everything. Thus, against well trained Army Deltas, they were soon decimated.

Watching from his disabled vector Craft, Dr. Ishii took one long look at the Deltas, and then he ran in the other direction.

Number 97 watch Dr. Ishii fled, and knew the freedom she waited so long for has arrived.


	17. Chapter 15: Old friend will meet again

Freedom… or not?

Mary, her surviving teammates, and the liberated Dichonii were tyed the boats and brocasted a message to the submarine commander waiting for them.

As they got the motors of the boats going, Number 97 walked toward Mary.

"Thank you, strange Dichonius." Said Number 97.

Mary laughed, then stopped when she saw 97's face.

"No problem", she told 97, "We'll be going to America."

"America?"

"Yes, when we get there I'm sure things will be better for you all."Mary smiled her best simile for 97.

"But what is America?" 97 asked.

"It's a place, a country. Right now you are in Japan, and across the Pacific is America."Mary told 97, then added."Maybe I'll ask the submarine commander to stop at the base in Hawaii, we'll show you around. You'll love it."

Inwardly, 97 knew she'll love anything where she is not restrained.

_Heck, now they have put me in these funny things_ ,97 thought.

97 refused to wear the shoes offered to her though, her feet loves freedom_._

Then Mary looked worried.

"I'll be back in a moment" Mary told 97, and ran off.

When she neared the door to the crew's stateroom she already knew there was trouble, but she didn't know what.

When Mary opened the door, she knew. Several of her teammates lay dead. Their throats slit open.

A knife shot out of the ceiling and tried to impale her.

Quickly, Mary ducked just in time.

"You're fast." A taunting voice told her.

Sanders.

"Uric, show yourself." Mary called out. Now out of range of the Vector Canceller on the Vector Crafts, Mary could use her vectors, and prepared them for action.

"Uric?!? Have you forgotten my name Horns?" The voice called to her.

_Damn that former sniper can hide_ Mary thought looking around the bodies of her teammates.

_I'm going to have to try another tactic_ Mary decided and call out, "Who are you then?"

"Sanders, your teammate, or should I say, former teammate?" The voice called back to her.

"And your childhood?" This time a bullet was aimed at Mary. Luckily, Mary was prepared and stopped the bullet inches from her head.

"Fuck! Why should you care?" Sanders replied.

Mary turned to him, or the direction the bullet was shot from.

"I see you Uric Freeman." Mary couldn't see him, but she hoped the buff would work.

It worked and Uric got up, gun still pointed at Mary.

"So I'm now Uric Freeman huh?" Sanders asked.

"No, you were always Uric Freeman."

"Have you gone insane?"

"No, try to remember back, Uric, way back. Where did you spend your childhood?"

"In the mean streets.."

"No, you went to school."

Memories, long suppressed welled up, false memories placed there by brutal measures fought back inside the Fucked Up Sniper.

"Do you remember a red hair girl with horns, the one you claim have ghostly arms come out of her?"

"You horns?"

"Yes, but from your childhood."

"But…"

Again, more suppressed memories and false memories welled up and Uric tried to tell which one was real.

Then he saw himself, a little boy huddled, hiding, as a red hair girl he once and now called Mary slaughtered his classmates. Then a man and two SWAT men dragging him out of hiding…

_But that Mary can't be this Mary because…_

"If you are truly the Mary from my memories..." Uric stuttered, and Mary smiled.

Mary had won the battle.

"… You've aged a lot since we've last met." Uric finished.  
Mary looked at Sanders, then at her reflection on a nearby blood pool.

Then at Sanders and her mouth fell open.

Sanders looked his age: 22.

But Mary looked like an old veteran, she looked 38 years old!!!

Last time they were together, all those years ago, Mary had once bragged to Uric that she was ahead of him. After all she was way younger than Uric by several years and had received better grades.

If Mary remembered correctly, last time she was with her uncle and celebrated her birthday, she was 19. And she had the pride of begin accepted at West Point at 9 years of age.

Ever since Uric was framed for murder, Mary was too guilt ridden to have a good look at herself in the mirror.

Now, she was shocked.

_I've really aged, what happened?_

_Is it stress? Guilt?_

_No matter, I'll confess to Uric._

"I'm sorry you got framed for the murder I did all those years ago, Uric." Mary told Uric.

"You've aged," Uric repeated.

"Enough, get her!!!" Coolege leaped out of hiding and, knife bared, tried to sink the deadly blade into Mary's body.

But Mary's vectors were waiting, and the Viper disappeared in a shower of blood.

"Do you remember Richard? I'm sorry for not standing up for you all those years ago. When he and his lackeys bullied me I knew how you felt but unlike you I had ghostly arms. And I killed them the same way I've just killed Coolege here."

"But the Mary I remembered was younger, unless… What happened to you?"

Mary didn't have an answer.

Because the Ohio class submarine had surfaced near their boat.

"We'll take about this later, you little conspiracy nut" Mary said with a wink.

They started loading the Dichonii children, and the surviving Deltas into the USS Lusanian.

The crew of the Lusasn9iuin quickly guided the Dichonii children to the playroom and started feeding them cakes and other goodies.

In a few seconds, giggles could be heard.

But they were not out of danger.

Suddently the crew of the sub grew frantic and started dragging people in roughly.

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"Or sonar detected a possible Murasame class destroyer closing in! Hurry up get on board!!" One member of the crew told her.

Luckily everyone got on board before the destroyer appeared as a dot on the horizon.

But they were detected.

"Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water!"

The Murasame destroyer probably had already fired torpedoes from her Type 68 torpedo tubes, Vopokl though.

"Launch countermeasures."

"Launching countermeasures."

But as the submarine did an emergency deep, another report came.

"Possible torpedo doors opening. Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water!"

Damn, that diesel submarine is still out there.

"Engines flank, launch countermeasures."

"Launching countermeasures."

"Engines flank."

"Sonar contact, possible signal of an enemy submarine tracking us. Possible torpedo doors opening. Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water!"

More torpedoes? I have to do something.

"Load Mark 48 torpedoes into all torpedo tubes."

"But madam…" the XO began but was cut off by another report.

"Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water! Tracking eight torpedoes, possibility wire guided coming at us! "

"Launch tube one!"

"Launching tube one."

The submarine shook as pressurized air forced the torpedo out into open ocean.

"Tube one launched, wire guidance running normally."

"Launch tube two."

"Launching tube two."

"Launch tube three."

"Launching tube three."

Again the whole submarine shook as pressurized air forced more torpedoes out into open ocean.

The wire guided Mark 48 torpedos swam toward their intended target, along the way one of the torpedos, torpedo 3 came across the path of the on coming Japanese torpedoes.

Dkjhklhl didn't waste any time.

"Detonate Torpedo three!"

"Detonating Torpedo three!"

"Madam! Torpedo explosion took out several Japanese torpedos!"

Good.

Nearing their target, wire guidance is no longer necessary. The Mark 48 went active and dectected their target, then homed in and exploded.

No longer guided the other Japanese torpedoes blindly shot out into open ocean till they ran out of fuel.

Then they exploded.

The submarine was home free.


	18. Epilogue

Epeloge

When they've decoded the stolen data on the flash drive, they realized a rocket was aimed at the United States.

Luckily, they learned the exact location and the Louisiana had her nukes. And thus, the SSBN used one of her Trident II missiles to nuke the site, and thus vaporizing the vector viruses before the rocket was even launched.

When the submarine arrived at the base in Hawaii to resupply, a couple of CIA agents told Sanders his newfound wealth. And to no one's surprise Uric used it to take everyone: the submarine crew, the liberated Diclonii, and his fellow Deltas for an authorized Military leave on Hawaii.

As the General predicted, Uric Freeman did forgive Mary. Besides, he wasn't mad at Mary, he was angry with Araon for taking his childhood. But Araon was untouchable because he was CIA.

What was a surprise was that the liberated Diclonii later freed all the animals in the zoos and aquariums they visited. Simply, they see too much of themselves in the caged animals and marine creatures there. Though the damage was paid for in full, they decided never to visit places with caged living things again.

The liberated Diclonii did have a great time though. And from the data stolen from the Japanese a vaccine was made for the vector virus and distributed to everyone who may have contacted the little group of Dichonii children.

Later, when the adoption families arrived, Uric took one look at them then decided to use his remaining wealth to adopt the Diclonii himself.

Now, honorably discharged from the Armyand the CIA, Uric wondered about Mary.

"Why did you aged so much since we last met, Mary?" Uric asked.

"I don't know, Uric. Maybe it was guilt that you were framed for something I've done."Mary told him.

At least now the Diclonii children were having the time of their lives, playing in Uric's new mansion and in the giant park he and his former teammates build for them.

Although Uric inherited a large fortune, he found not working quite dull. Thus, he used his Computer degree to become an Information Technology specialist.

While the Diclonii played, a group of CIA agents watched them.

And Uric's Delta teammates watched them back.

And in secret laboratories in the United States, government scientists used the already extracted genetic material from Mary to build the United States' own version of the Vector Generating Craft.

Despite what Araon told the general earlier, Mary was very useful.

Thus the Assault on the Japanese facility was a success.

The Japanese were surprisingly willing to keep the American assault a secret, and both sides worked together to recover the sunken B2 bomber and the submarine.

Surprisingly the crew of both survived.

In the end there was no international crisis.

Dr. Ishii was later believed to be killed by the very Diclonii he had experimented on. Apparently the remains were unidentifiable as the vectors split him from head to toe. Most likely, when he had fled from the Deltas, one of the older Diclonius met him and decided to do him in.

Takeru was given a metal for heroism for secret actions, though he still harbors inner turmoil.


End file.
